The Nanny
by Drama is awesome
Summary: Rukia wants a job a high paying job because she's sick of her friends and family having one while she's living minimum wage so she becomes a Nanny of the most richest man alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story my friend he wanted me to do this and he's the one who thought of the pairings not me so I hope you like it so here we go please please forgive the mistakes oh and because I'm lazy I am not writing the last names of some of the characters because like I said I'm lazy and those are to long of names so now you can enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Rukia sighed as she sat down with her friends and sister looking for a job for her Rukia was 27 years old finished high school and college early like her friends Momo and Rangiku. Momo worked at one of the most famous and highest paying hotel in Osaka she also owned half of it;then you have Rangiku who worked at one of the of the most famous bars in Osaka her sister Hisana owned one of the most famous restaurant in Osaka. Rukia's brother Byakuya Kuchiki was the owner of a multi million dollar on the other hand worked at a ice cream parlor remember I said worked or in this case typed worked yeah she got fired for cussing a customer out, Now she was sitting with her friends and sister looking for a job a high paying job like her friends and family have now.

"Guys maybe we should call it quits for a day" Rukia stated.

Hisana shook her head "No we have to find you a high paying job."

Rukia sighed "Guys look we've been looking for me a job for what a month now guys I'm going to call it quits."

Rangiku shook her head "No Rukia we'll find you a high paying good job you won't be fired from."

Rukia snorted "Guys through the past two and a half months I've been fired from four jobs."

"True but I still believe in you" Hisana stated.

"Guys lets face it I'm not a peoples person."

Momo nodded "True true but you are caregiver."

"Excuse me?"Rukia asked.

"You know Momo's right you love kids why not be a babysitter?" Rangiku asked.

"No way I didn't go to college to be a minimum wage babysitter" Rukia shouted.

Hisana gasped "OOO how about a Nanny?"

Rukia turned to her sister giving a face that screamed are you crazy.

Hisana shrugged it off "A Nanny a high paying Nanny and I just found and help job offering."

Rukia,Momo,and Rangiku ran to Hisana to see the job offer that Hisana was talking about and seeing if it really was good or not,the Rangiku and Momo gasped at the job offer.

"Rukia do you know who this is this is Ichigo Kurosaki the playboy he lives in a big playboy mansion he's one of the richest man in Tokyo now living in Karakura town age 29 one of the most sexiest man alive and he's also the #1 most eligible bachelors and damn he beats your brother by a billion Rukia this man owns a multi billion dollar company." Rangiku squealed "Oh jeez if I wasn't married."

Momo nodded "Same."

Hisana laughed "Oh yes if only."

Rukia giggled "Are you guys serious wait if he's a playboy why does he have kids I mean don't playboys only care about their sexual pleasures?"

"It says here he adores his children and he not only cares about his pleasures but his kids as well it says here he's always buying the best for his kids aww" Hisana read. "Rukia you have to work for him."

Rukia laughed "Guys where am I going to get the money for a plane ticket to get from Osaka to Karakura Town?"

Rukia then heard her friends and sisters laugh at her.

"Rukia you forget I'm Rangiku I work at one of the highest paying bars in Osaka and my husband Gin one of the most famous race car driver in the world (Figure of speech) will help you" Rangiku shouted.

"She's right Rukia I Momo half owner of the most famous hotels in Osaka and my husband Aizen one of the best and highest paying detectives in the world (figure of speech) will help you" Momo yelled.

"And you can't forget your dear older sister owner of a famous restaurant in Osaka and wife to Byakuya one of the most business owners in the world (figure of speech) will help you" Hisana bellowed.

Rukia rolled her eyes "so what you actually think they'll-"

"Byakuya honey I need you to pay for a plane ticket for Rukia." Rukia just stared as her sister talked on the phone. "uhuh you perfect."

"Hello Gin babe I need you to make sure Rukia gets first class on the plane going to Karakura Town." Rukia turned to Rangiku looking at her talk on the phone in aww "Uhuh yup great."

"Aizen sweetie I need you to get some men to carry Rukia's luggage." Rukia then looked at Momo "uhuh yup wonderful."

They all then closed their phones and turned to Rukia "done."

Rukia squealed and ran to her sister and friends to give them a hug "OMG thanks guys so um when am I leaving?"

"tonight." they girls screamed.

Rukia smiled "OMG I might actually get a good job."

"Oh and don't worry about a hotel I already well Aizen already paid for you to stay as long as you need until you get the job."

"and don't worry about room service I um I mean Byakuya got all that covered."

"Oh and I no I'm sorry I mean Gin will be giving yo a thousand dollars so you can pay for a Taxi driver and stuff."

Rukia was now jumping up and down "So what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road."

 **(A/N Okay because I'm a lazy girl I'm just going to sum up whats going on and stuff so here we go.)**

The next couple of hours Rukia spent at least an hour and a half saying good bye to everybody the next 8 hours she spent on a plane in first class and boy did she spoil herself oh and she also slept. Then she got off the plane it was about 10 in the morning and she already slept a good sleep on the plane so she spent a few hours getting situated to the penthouse suite she kept her bags packed.

Sadly she didn't know it would take her that long to get situated so she fell asleep, she woke up five hours later it was three'o'clock and she felt great so she brushed her teeth took a shower went outside paid a taxi driver and was now on her way to the Kurosaki's residence. When she finally got there all she could do was stare in aww when she saw the place it was bigger than Rangiku's Momo's and Hisana's mansion combined. Rukia took a deep breath and knocked on the door if she could call it that. Rukia was greeted by a smiling girl with honey brown hair she looked to be 19 or 20.

"Hi I'm Yuzu Kurosaki the sisters owner of the house I think I said that right and you are?"

Rukia smiled "I'm Rukia Rukia Kuchiki and I'm here to see if the job opening for Nanny still stands?"

Yuzu nodded "It is come in Ichigo someones here for the Nanny position."

Rukia was shaking like a leaf she then looked up to see a man with orange spiky hair and a smirk on his face he had sun kissed skin and muscles like you wouldn't believe Rukia concluded that this dude works out daily, he had white pearly teeth and was very tall then again mostly everyone was taller that Rukia even Momo and that's saying something.

"Hello my dear what is your name?"

"R-R-Rukia K-Kuchiki" Rukia stuttered.

The man smiled "Okay come to my office and we'll see if you qualify to be my kids Nanny."

Rukia nodded and followed who she assumed was Ichigo Kurosaki,she followed him into a room that looked like an office.

"Now tell me about yourself."

Rukia nodded and began to talk.

* * *

 **A/N so was it good because I don't my friend just called me last night asking me to do it oh and if you want me to continue please please please review talk to me or type to me please I'm so lonely lol and anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you want me to continue all I have to say is beware those kids Rukia is going to have her hands full and her patients will be tested with the kids Ichigo's kids are evil okay well bye luv ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I umm didn't expect people to actually like this story so _I_ 'm actually scared to post this one because I'm scared you won't like it so I hope you like it anyway please excuse spelling mistakes and others like grammar okay so anyway here we go oh and I think it's obvious that I don't own bleach so here we go now oh and one more thing enjoy okay now we can start the reading**

Chapter 2

Rukia sat in the office of Ichigo Kurosaki scared out of her wits,through the past hour she's been talking about everything but the job she was applying for. Through the interview all Ichigo did was ask uncomfortable questions like are you a virgin? When was her first? Did she have a boyfriend? Did she enjoy her first? Has she ever drunk alcohol? Was she a drunk? How many times has she do it? He also asked was she kinky? Yeah Rukia literally thought at first he was kidding with the questions,but by the way he'd looked at her she knew he wasn't joking, so Rukia answered them truthfully but hesitantly.

Ichigo and Rukia were currently looking at each other Rukia was sweating bullets and breathing hard,Ichigo on the other hand was grinning.

"Ms Rukia I have one more question that will decide if your Nanny material or not...do you have any STD's?"

Rukia shook her head "No sir."

Ichigo nodded "Alright then you may leave you didn't get the job."

Rukia eyes popped "What hold the hell up all you did was ask me dumb questions and you told me I don't get the job you even asked me if I ever rode a man before and I answered truthfully yes I have rode a man before you perverted bastard I don't care who you are you just violated me and your saying I don't get the damn job 8 hours you ignorant fuck I spent 8 hours on a plane getting here checking into the hotel trying to get here and I don't get the job oh you asshole I ought a-"

Rukia stopped speaking on account of losing her temper and for the fact that this man could probably ruin her life for like ever,so Rukia gave an awkward smile that quickly turned into a frown so she faced Ichigo bowing,apologizing and praying to God her forgives her because like I just typed this man could seriously ruin her life. She looked up to see why Ichigo wasn't saying anything to look up and see him grinning at her and if that didn't bring shivers to her body nothing could.

"Well I must say you seemed to have a temper on you out of all of the Nanny interviews I've had and there were a lot no one talked to me like that and I asked all of them the same exact questions and then denied them some cried some whimpered others bowed and then left to cry but none even brought up how dumb the questions were you on the other hand wasn't afraid to confront me on it and that's the kind of Nanny I'm looking for your hired." Rukia stared at Ichigo dumbfounded trying to comprehend what was happening "So when can you start?"

Rukia answered immediately "Tomorrow."

"Good now question is will you be living here or somewhere else?"

"If it's very much possible."

"Okay Ms-"

"Oh just Rukia please."

Ichigo nodded "Okay Rukia I will have some men get your things and bring them here while I explain what's going on okay?"

Rukia nodded and told Ichigo the hotel she was staying in the room number and that her bags were already packed,Ichigo called some men to get her bags and started showing her around. Ichigo's palace Rukia refused to call the place a mansion because of how huge no gigantic no massive( aww you get the idea) it was anyway Ichigo had palace had 8 floors 10 rooms each making it 80 rooms in all and 40 bathrooms in all. Ichigo had a gigantic kitchen an awesome game room the bastard even had a movie theater with a popcorn and slushy machine.

When the tour was over Ichigo told Rukia about his staff that stayed in his house sometimes he had 8 maids for each floor their names and floor was Loly she cleaned the first floor,Lisa she cleaned the second floor,Yoshi third floor, okay you already know I'm doing it order so I'm just typing the names, you have Anna then Ryo,Riruka,Menloly and Orihime, not only were they his maids but they were all single and busty I wonder why hmm. Anyway Ichigo also had 3 butlers named Tanaka,Baldo and Kenji then he had chefs a lot but the main one name was Ash. Rukia was then showed her room on the 8th floor it seemed the higher they went the better the room was.

"Okay Rukia this will be your room the bathroom is right next to the bedroom oh and I sleep up here or down on the first floor both of my rooms are on the end on the left if you need me oh and my kids sleep on the fifth floor and there are three of them you should get some rest though tomorrow you can meet the them I have a 8,11,and 12 year old I'll have your bags brought to you when they get here so you can get some rest and breakfast will be served early so goodnight an I'll see you in the morning so you can meet the family as well."

Rukia nodded and waited for Ichigo to leave for her to get her phone out jump on the bed lay down and call her sister and friends and put them on four way,Rukia then explained everything than happened in the past well from the time she got off the plane. The girls squealed in delight and congratulate her on getting the job,they talked for about two hours before they said their good nights and hung up.

Rukia looked at the clock it was 12:23 am so she laid her head on the pillow and fell right asleep. The next day Rukia was woken up by a orange haired woman with huge breasts almost as big as Rangiku's I typed almost,smiling at her.

"Hello you must be the new Nanny Rukia Kuchiki told everyone about you anyway I'm Orihime and the I already know who you are but anyway I'm the maid for the 8th floor and I came to wake you up for breakfast oh and wish you luck of course."

Rukia was wiping the sleep from her eyes listening to the cheery woman when she thought about what she said.

"Why you wish me luck?"

Orihime looked confused but immediately smiled it actually pissed Rukia off how someone could be so damn cheery in the morning.

"Why I wished you luck because 's kids are little demons."

Rukia frowned "What?"

"Yup they some how managed to to make 20 of the best Nanny's cower in fear."

Rukia snorted "Yeah well you can't get rid of me so easily so lets see wht they got up their sleeves."

Orihime smiled and said her goodbyes and left the room. Rukia automatically spotted her bags and started digging around and got her some fresh clothes and her toothbrush and went to go freshen up,before heading downstairs. When Rukia finally made it she was greeted by Ichigo wearing some sexy glasses and a robe drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She also saw Yuzu and another girl with black hair and a old woman and old man not so old and 3 kids.

"Ah Rukia your finally awake this is my family these are my sisters Yuzu and Karin they're twins my father Isshin and mother Masaki and my kids...kids go introduce yourself to your new Nanny."

All three kids nodded and walked up to Rukia 2 had wicked smiles on their faces and one was whimpering.

"Hello my name is Mako the oldest age 12" The girl had short pretty brown hair with a one direction night gown on with a scary smile plastered on her face.

"Hello my name is Kirito the second oldest age 11 it's a pleasure" The boy had short spiky black bluish hair and he was wearing a black shirt with black pants and had a scary sweet smile on his face yeah he wasn't fooling anybody.

 _Wait now before you read below guess who the third child is...if you guessed read below you were correct._

"Hello ma'am my name is Hanataro (duh I added my baby in there.) and I'm the youngest 8 years old and and waa Daddy I'm scared."

Rukia looked at the kids and simply thought 'man do I have my work cut out for me.'

* * *

 **A/N so did you like it I hope you did please review if you want me to continue my internet is off so this might be the last update for a while so I hope you liked it oh and review please review tell me what you liked tell me what you hated and I'll type to you again maybe if you review please review okay bye my darlings**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys been a while right anyway I have nothing to say but enjoy the story oh and as usual forgive the mistakes.**

Chapter 3

Rukia was currently sitting at the table with Ichigo and his family, when she first arrived at the dinner table Ichigo explained that his family would come around once in a while. Rukia discovered while sitting at the table that Ichigo parents were in their mid 40's and Ichigo Father was a doctor at Karakura hospital she also found out Ichigo's mother was a stay at home kind of women and his sisters were 20 years old. She also found out that Karin was an athlete and Yuzu who was studying in hospitality were currently doing their college courses online.

Rukia was now currently eating some very delicious food which was pancakes, bacon eggs, biscuits, ham, fried potatoes and onions, and sausage oh yeah Rukia was enjoying that breakfast. While eating though Rukia noticed Mako was giving her dirty looks from across the table and Kirito was glaring at her really hard all while Hanataro was whimpering at her. Lord knows she was very uncomfortable.

"So umm your from Osaka am I correct?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia bobbed her head "Yes oh and please call me Rukia but yes I am from Osaka."

"So is your brother and sister Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki?" Karin questioned.

"Umm yes Byakuya and Hisana are my siblings."

"But their married that's gross." Mako yelled.

"No you see Hisana is my biological sister and Byakuya is my brother in law." Rukia explained.

"Oh umm I like your umm shirt it's really pretty." Hanataro complimented.

Rukia looked down and saw that she was wearing a bunny shirt so she smiled and thanked Hanataro for the compliment. Throughout the breakfast everyone asked Rukia questions except for Ichigo all he did was eat and read his newspaper. When breakfast was over Isshin, Masaki, Karin, and Yuzu left and Ichigo asked for his kids to go to their rooms and for Rukia to stay at the table.

"Ms I mean Rukia as my children's Nanny you will have to be on top of them at all times now you are allowed to discipline them to a certain extent of course and you must watch them closely and don't let them scare you now I already told the school about you so if there are any problems and they can't contact me they'll contact you...Oh and Mako and Kirito get's into a lot of fights and Hanataro is umm well you'll figure it out and I must warn you the kids won't immediately like you but if you decide to stay and not quit they'll grow on you eventually and because today is Saturday you can start to get to know them a little oh and if you have any problems then you can call me I programed my number into your phone when you were sleep I'm under boss Kurosaki and...oh right their mother is not allowed around them to see them to even breathe in their presents her name is Senna she doesn't even want anything to do with them she just comes around to see if she can make my life a living hell God I hate that woman and oh right you will be paid 25,000 every month any questions?"

Rukia heard everything Ichigo said but her mind was still on the part where he said he took her phone because her phone was in her Rukia gasped.

"You asshole my phone was in my breast how dare you violate me like that you-"

"It's not like you weren't enjoying it."

Rukia started coughing "Excuse me."

"You know even though your not busty they still are big but not my type."

Rukia eyes were twitching uncontrollable now "What the fu-"

"Oh I go to go anyway some of the staff is here and I already told them about so umm have fun."

Ichigo then ran out leaving a pissed off Rukia,it took her a few long seconds to calm down but when she finally did she started looking around. She spotted Hanataro in his room holding a bunny to his chest watching Steven Universe,so she went over to try to get to know him a little better.

"Umm so Hanataro do you like bunnies?"

Hanataro stared at Rukia for a long time before smiling and agreeing to her question.

"Yes Rukia I love bunnies and rabbits do you like them?"

Rukia laughed "Yes of course umm have you heard of Chappy the rabbit?"

"Yes I love Chappy I have the movies do you want to watch them with me?"

"Umm hell ya I mean yes...hey how about you go get the movies and I'll ask if your brother or sister want to watch it with us."

Hanataro sighed "Okay but my sister and brother don't specifically like Chappy so they'll most definitely say no."

Rukia frowned "Well lets see what I can do."

Hanataro nodded and went to go get the movies while Rukia started walking looking for looking for Mako and Kirito's room she found Kirito's room first. Rukia saw the door was already open so she just let herself in, his room was beyond dark it had pictures of kiss scary looking mimes and clowns also it was just plain scary so Rukia concluded that the little boy was a emo or goth.

"Umm Kirito." Kirito looked up from the book he was reading, how he could do that with no light at all was beyond Rukia, was glaring daggers at her. "Yeah okay umm Kirito Hanataro and I were going to watch some Chappy movies and we were wondering well I was wondering why don't you join us?"

Kirito was scaring her bad,the kid was still staring daggers at her like he was trying to kill her.

"Rukia get out of my room now or so help me I will bring pain to you."

Rukia gave Kirito a are-you-serious look but all he did was continue to kill her with his mind, so Rukia decided to well ease on out of his room. Rukia sighed knowing he and her would have issues getting along, so she made her way down to Mako's room her door was open so she decided to just walk on in. The first thing that caught her attention was disney princess dolls and barbie dolls, she also saw posters of Channing Tatum,Nick Jonas and others on her wall and ceiling.

"Umm Mako your brother and I are going to watch Chappy and were wondering if you would want well I was wondering if you would like to join us."

Mako just sat on her bed her king size bed looking at Rukia with her eyes narrowed "Get out of my room now or so help me I will give you hell."

Rukia nodded and backed out of Mako's room quickly Rukia sighed and started walking to Hanataro thinking there was seriously something wrong with Ichigo's kids. While walking back to Hanataro Rukia ran into Orihime and a girl with black hair with big eyes smiling at her.

"Hey Rukia this is Ryo and she's the maid for the second floor Ryo this is Rukia told us about her remember?"

Ryo nodded "Yeah hi Rukia how are you doing with the kids so far Rukia?"

"Horrible Hanataro is fine but Mako and Kirito."

Ryo started laughing "Sorry seems like your going to have your hands full with them."

Rukia gave a hmph "Can't wait."

"Oh and Rukia are you and Ichigo screwing each other?" Ryo asked.

Rukia eyes widened "Oh God no."

Orihime started giggling "Oh well if you do or even actually start a relationship with him none of us women will give you hard time at all."

Rukia gave an awkward look before nodding "Umm thanks for the heads up?"

Orihime and Ryo nodded "Oh wait if you do end up with Ichigo look out for his baby mama and Riruka."

All Rukia did was nod.

* * *

 **A/'N I know it wasn't the best but hey I got my teeth pulled today and my mouth hurt so cut me some slack oh and please note that the more reviews I get the faster I update I already have my Chapters ready all I need is enough reviews to keep me going so Review quick and I'll update quicker see ya hopefully ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone how have you been? anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter and before you ask no she won't get pranked by the kids yet but if you review review review I would you know hurry and post that Chapter because it's a fact the more review favs and followers I get the faster I update anyway please excuse the mistakes and errors now here we oh and enjoy because I don't like this chapter that much so here we go.**

Chapter 4

Rukia was currently watching Chappy with Hanataro in the theater wondering how she would get Mako and Kirito to like her because obviously they didn't like her, but trust when I type the feelings were mutual for her. Anyway Rukia and Hanataro were half way into the movie when Hanataro tapped Rukia on the shoulder looking at her with big eyes and said.

"Rukia I'm hungry aren't you?"

Rukia nodded "Yeah I can go for a bite but umm how do we do this do we ask the chef to make us something or what?"

Hanataro shook his head "No we don't have to in my room I have a mini fridge with meatloaf Mash potatoes and mixed vegetables all we have to do is warm it up in the kitchen."

Rukia stomach started growling upon hearing the food that was in his mini fridge and the fact that the kid had a mini fridge was kind of amazing to her, but hey his father was rich. So Rukia an Hanataro ran upstairs to the mini fridge to get the food then headed all the way back downstairs (which in Rukia's case very tiring) to warm it up. After five minutes of waiting they go their food and went back to the theater to finish the movie.

"You know you're really nice Rukia."

Rukia chuckled "thanks Hanataro and you're really sweet unlike your siblings."

Hanataro giggled and then turn his attention back to the movie; it was an hour later when they heard Ichigo come in, and yes they heard him come in because they were on the first floor in the theater just in case you forgot, anyway Hanataro hauled tailed running straight for his dad when he heard the door. Rukia groaned she really didn't feel like getting up but she eventually did and started walking to the door.

When she made it to the door she saw two women with Ichigo one had she was kind of tan and busty and she was about 5'3, the second one was very tan and was about 5'5 and she was even more busty then her friend. Rukia then agreed with the newspaper he was a playboy. Rukia was pulled out of her little agreement with herself when Ichigo started talking and doing introductions.

"Hey Hanataro Rukia these are my friends Tier Harribel and this is Candy anyway I'm going to my room do not disturb me."

Hanataro pouted but nodded and Rukia just stared one of the woman noticed Tier she guessed saw her staring and she just glared at her.

"What are you staring at?" Tier growled.

Rukia shook her head "Nothing."

Tier snorted "Yeah right you were staring at me weren't you probably wishing you had what I had."

Rukia glared "Yeah right."

"Ladies ladies there's no reason to argue both of you are equally beautiful honestly come on ladies lets go to my room shall we."

The girls nodded and followed Ichigo to his first floor bedroom. Rukia glared as they walked away after they went into the room Rukia heard rustling coming from the stairway so she turned and saw Mako and kirito running downstairs.

"Where's Dad Yoshi said he was here?" Mako asked as she was gasping for air.

Rukia sighed "He's got company and said he didn't want to be disturbed."

Kirito rolled his eyes "What were their names?"

"umm I believe they were Tier Harribel and a candy" Hanataro stated.

"Ugh not again was he drunk?" Kirito asked.

Rukia shrugged because to her he looked perfectly fine but she guessed she was wrong when she saw Hanataro nod.

Mako smiled "Hey Kirito do you want to see a fight when dads company gets out?"

Kirito gave an evil smirk and nodded. So they headed upstairs leaving a very confused Rukia thankfully Hanataro saw it and started to explain. Apparently Mako and Kirito were going to get the maids an tell them and tell them that their father had female company, then the maids get jealous and wait for Ichigo to finish up and then they attack the girls. Rukia was very scared for herself because if Mako and Kirito could do that to 2 innocrnt girls they don't even know she could just imagine what they would do to her.

It was about an hour later when Ichigo finished up with the girls and Rukia and Hanataro were looking from afar while the maids Mako and Kirito waited for the other girls to come out. When they finally did Lisa and Ryo grabbed them covering their mouths so they wouldn't scream and Anna Yoshi and Riruka started beating up Tier while Loly and Menloly started beating up Candy and Orihime was talking to them. Rukia and Hanataro eased on closer so they could hear her.

"Listen you two whores my friends and I don't ever want to see your faces again because if we do we'll do worst then this to you."

The girls whimpered and ran to the door when they were released and left, Rukia and Hanataro just stared Orihime saw them and walked over to them smiling.

"Hey Rukia sorry you had to see that but us maids get extremely jealous of other girls and because I hate fighting I just make empty threats anyway I'm going to sleep goodnight ."

Rukia waved while Hanataro just stared at the other maids and it was at that moment Rukia understood that she was working with crazy people and she would probably go crazy like them. Rukia was still thinking crazy when Hanataro tapped her and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Rukia can you put me to sleep please?"Rukia smiled and nodded and walked Hanataro to his room and tucked him in "Umm Rukia can you tell me a bed time story please?" Rukia shook her head "Please Rukia pretty please."

Rukia sighed "Fine but I'm not really good." Hanataro smiled "Okay umm hmm lets see okay I got it once upon a time there was a young girl named umm Hisana and she was beautiful one day poor Hisana got sick with syphilis no I mean herpes ugh no she had chlamydia you know what lets just say she had and incurable disease and she lived in shame but one day a man named Byakuya fell in love with and they lived happily ever after goodnight sleep tight." Rukia then got off the bed and ran out of his room.

Rukia groaned knowing she'd just told the worst bed time story of all time. Rukia checked her phone and saw it was only nine-thirty and that was super early for her so she decided to go downstairs watch a movie and get a snack. No one was downstairs but her so she went the kitchen found the pantry and gasped. The pantry had everything and lord knows she wanted to cry. It was so beautiful a tear actually ran down her face, so she went and grabbed some chips some twinkies a lot of M&M's with and without nuts she then saw some little Debbies oatmeal and cream cakes so she took about 8 packs of those she then went for some chocolate cookies and she grabbed some girl scout cookies.

Rukia then glided to the fridge and freezer and got very emotional it had everything in their so Rukia grabbed some York peppermint patties some paydays and some butterfingers she then went for some ice cream she decided to get butter pecan and an apple she was trying to watch her weight. Rukia grabbed a bag and bagged her stuff up and got a spoon and headed unto the movie theater, she decided she wanted to watch an old movie and decided on kill bill volume 1. Rukia was so into the movie meaning when the bride or Beatrix Kiddo was fighting the crazy 88 that she didn't even notice the theater door open and she was eating a cookie.

"Rukia are you seriously eating all my sweets from my private pantry?"

Rukia turned and saw a scowling frown on Ichigo's face

"Ichigo."

* * *

 **A/N so how was it I didn't really like the chapter so please give me your honest opinion anyway remember to review review review and you know fav and follow that will make me update quicker seriously any way hope you enjoyed and don't worry you got about one or two more chapters left until Mako and Kirito start to torture Rukia so see you or type you later bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey I'm back and better than ever anyway I know you're all probably cursing me out in tongues but I haven't been updating because I've dealing with school the life as a high schooler is hard anyway listen I hope you enjoy and forgive the mistakes because there will probably be many plus Rukia's punish starts in his Chapter so enjoy and oh I don't own bleach obviously**

Chapter 5

Rukia felt like she was a kid getting caught with her hand in a cookie jar, it's funny because she was eating a cookie and he caught her and…oh you get damn I ain't going to explain it to you. Anyway…oh right Rukia felt like she was a kid…damn it I already typed that ugh…oh okay I know where to start. Ichigo was scowling that if looks could kill Rukia would be 20ft under.

"Rukia did you go through my private pantry?"

Rukia gulped down the cookie she was eating and bowed "I went through a pantry…look I didn't know it was private I'm very sorry."

Rukia was on the verge of hyperventilating when she heard Ichigo laughing "I'm just kidding with you God did you did you oh God your face was so funny….Anyway why are you down here so late?"

Rukia looked at the time on her phone and saw it was only 10:30pm and she was a late sleeper so 10:30 was like 6:30 to her still too early to go to bed. So Rukia stared at Ichigo and decided to answer his question by asking a question.

"What are you doing down here so late?"

"I asked you first."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Because I'm a late sleeper and you?"

"Same but I guess when I dozed off earlier and woke back up I was in the stage of a minor hangover I already took aspirins though so I should be good."

"You know coming home to your kids drunk is setting a very bad example to your kids?"

Ichigo snorted "Yeah but I was only slightly drunk that's so different from being major drunk"

"No not really," Rukia giggled, "so you were pretty young when you had your kids huh?"

Ichigo chuckled "Yup I was 17 when Mako was born 18 when Kirito was born and 21 when Hanataro was born."

"Wow that's pretty young I'm guessing they were accidents huh?"

"Yeah but beautiful accidents" Ichigo smiled.

"What about their mother," Ichigo was silent for a minute, "You know you don't have to answer I shouldn't have asked a personal question like that."

Ichigo shook his head "Naw its fine, you see Mako and Kirito's mother as you may already know name is Senna, she wanted to give Mako our first child up meaning she wanted and abortion now I rather have just gave her up for adoption, it was hard but I convinced her to not have the abortion and to just give her up for adoption, but the moment Mako was born I just couldn't give her up so I decided to do college courses online and take care of her Senna really wouldn't help at all with Mako saying she was nothing but a mistake, so think how surprised I was when she said she was pregnant again with my child!," Ichigo exclaimed, "I obviously didn't believe her so I got a DNA test for Kirito guess what the little fucker was mine so like Mako I took Kirito in cut tithes with Senna and now I'm living here in a big ass mansion, sadly the bitch comes here saying she's coming to visit her babies when in reality she's checking up on me threating any woman wanting to be with me God I hate her."

Rukia listened and noticed Ichigo only said Mako and Kirito's mother so that meant Hanataro had another mother and Rukia couldn't help but ask him.

"So what about Hanataro's mother?"

Ichigo sighed "She died giving birth to him."

Rukia gasped "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine, the funny thing is I was going to ask her to marry me, yeah I shared that special connection with her and when she died it left a void in my heart," Ichigo then smiled, "Good thing Hanataro doesn't know he thinks Senna's his mother so that's a good thing I guess."

"I've been cheated on 3 times," Ichigo looked at Rukia clearly confused, "What? I just thought since you're being honest with me I'd be honest with you and tell you something."

Ichigo smiled "well what were their names if you don't mind me asking."

"Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, and Shuuhei Hisage oh and Kaien Shiba."

"I thought you said three?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia nodded "yup I said three."

Ichigo snorted "No you said four."

"Oh really damn."

"You want to know something funn-"

"Oh and Ashido, and some guy named Nnotira he was scary," Ichigo started laughing and well Rukia thought it was at her for the fact of laying with so many guys so she glared, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing it's funny because not only does those guys that you mentioned work for but they are _all_ pretty good friends of mine."

Rukia's eyes widened no more like popped open as she looked up at the wall "Is it sad that the writer of this story is that predictable yet unpredictable or is sad at the fact that I kind of saw that coming."

"What?"

Rukia shook her head "Nothing."

"But wait they all cheated o you?"

Rukia shook her head "No Renji, Kaien, and Shuuhei cheated and for Grimmjow, Ashido, and Nnotira I was more of a one nightstand, though with Grimmjow his girlfriend caught us in the act I think her name was Nel or something, yeah she tried to fight me but Grimmjow held her back, and I simply left."

Ichigo gasped "Wait a minute you're the one Nel wanted to beat up so bad it would leave you in critical conditions, wow no and I mean no one pushed her buttons like you did."

Rukia shrugged "Anyway I gotta know how the dudes who cheated and laid with me are doing?"

"Hmm well Nel and Grimmjow are married with a nine year old daughter named Pantera, Renji is married to my friend Tatsuki with a son named Kuro he's about 10 or 11, Kaien is married to his high school sweet heart Miyako and are raising his younger siblings who are age 7 and 8, and as for Ashido and Nnotira they're still pimping so to speak."

Rukia sighed "I guess it would have been mean if I wished they all died a horrible and tragic death?"

"No I wish that on Senna every damn day."

Rukia started laughing at that. Ichigo and Rukia continued to talk with each other as they finished off the snacks, Ichigo talked about being him and Rukia talked about being her apparently it was hard being either of them, Sadly Ichigo stopped their conversation on account of Rukia falling asleep, of course she argued about not being tired and then fell asleep in the theater chair. That in turned caused Ichigo to have to walk up all those stairs with her in his arms carrying her bridal style and taking her to her room tucking her in and as he left he smiled.

"I hope you can handle my kids I've grown attached to you in the past…well since you walked into my office."

Rukia smiled upon hearing that from Ichigo, but then she frowned really hoping and praying that Ichigo's kids don't drive her crazy and then she fell asleep. The next day Rukia got up got her tooth brush and walked to the bathroom. When she got there though she was greeted with water balloons to the face and body, yup Kirito and Mako were throwing the water balloons laughing as hard as they could. When they ran out they left a very pissed off Rukia to seethe, and then she smelt and odor so she smelt the water in her hair and found out it wasn't water but,

"Oh my God those little mother…ugh they fucking threw piss at me."

Oh yeah Rukia was pissed, get it because they threw pee at her and OH FORGET IT.

 **A/N oh yes my darlings Rukia's torture begins next Chapter anyway comment on how it was, was it good bad what can I do to make it better who can I put in here to make it interesting who has to fight to make it funnier so please comment or PM oh and my friend wanted me to start asking if you guys have any request for stories you want me to do feel free to ask or if you want me even put something of your own in it just ask oh and the more reviews the faster I update and that's for all my stories so until next time love ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N what's up my bitches' wait some of you might get offended that I called you a bitch like Cynthia did in the real housewives of Atlanta anyway how is everyone so before we get started I want to explain that these kids are evil and Rukia was actually harmed during the typing of this story sorry and all of you are so not going to like Kirito and Mako after this probably for a while and I don't know if I did this challenge or not but the first one who PM's me about what Anime Kirito and Mako are on you get to add in your own personal person to the next Chapter I write the first one to PM me gets to have their characters added to the story and I'll dedicate the chapter to you so some of you might have just skipped to the story but some of you who actually like my author notes might be one of the ones to have their characters shown in the next chapter so I wasted enough of your time enjoy the story oh and please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes for I have no beta.**

Chapter 6

Rukia was currently in the bathroom drying off so very happy to have the smell of pee off of her. After scrubbing herself off for another 30 minutes due to her thinking the smell of pee was lingering on her body, she gave a sweet sigh of relief. Though Rukia wondered what other disgusting pranks Mako and Kirito had plan for her, because she was most defiantly not ready. Anyway Rukia grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to the dining room very cautiously.

When she was half way in the kitchen and saw nothing looked out of the ordinary she smiled and went to the table where she was greeted by the presence of Mako, Kirito, and Hanataro. Rukia saw her plate in front of her greeting her with a sweet smell but she went to the cereal instead way to scared to eat anything the kids might have had their filthy hands on.

"You Know Kirito these eggs are delicious but man are they extremely hot aren't they?" Mako asked.

Kirito nodded in agreement "They sure are very hot."

Rukia didn't know what was about to go down and she damn sure didn't want to find out, so she went to get up out of her chair and leave when she felt something hit her chest. She looked down and saw the eggs on her chest she looked up and saw Kirito laughing and Mako with the fork she slung the eggs with in her hand. Now you know when someone gets knocked the fuck out but it takes them a second to register it, yeah that's what Rukia was doing taking in the fact that the eggs were piping hot and sizzling on her body. When she finally felt the eggs hot on her body she gave a loud scream. Immediately after the scream Orihime, Lisa, and Ryo went running towards Rukia trying to help her and calm her down, though Rukia just held her hand up shaking her head.

"I'm fine I'm just going to go hit something."

Rukia bolted no sprinted upstairs took her shirt off wiped the eggs off her chest and started hitting the wall screaming in anger. Yeah Rukia was pissed **(LOL)** lucky the eggs didn't leave a permanent mark on her body. She was about to throw the lamp that was in her room but someone knocked on the door before she could even unplug it. So she grabbed a clean shirt and went and opened the door and what greeted her was all the maids minus Riruka of course.

"Hey guys sorry for the screaming."

Orihime shook her head "No those kids shouldn't have done that it was mean and disrespectful as well."

"Yeah they shouldn't have done that so no need for you to apologize hon." Loly comforted.

Lisa nodded in agreement "They're right anyway do you need to go to the hospital or something? I mean those eggs were pretty hot."

Rukia shook her head "Naww thanks though for the concerns but-"

"Oh my gosh you're bleeding." Ryo shouted.

Rukia looked down and sure enough her hands were bloody a swelling up and just a guess but it was probably from her hitting the wall numerous times and it didn't help that the wall was solid concrete, and she was giving the wall all she had.

"Oh this it's nothing trust me I'll just-"

"Oh my gosh guys we have to bandage her up, Rukia we'll be right back." Anna yelled.

The girls left leaving a stun Rukia to just look at the door waiting for the girls to come back and apparently bandage her up. Right on que the girls disinfected her hand and bandaged it up, Rukia thanked them like she usually a bow her an IOU there but they just shrugged it off and left but not without giving Rukia a hug and a good luck as well. Rukia smiled when they left she was happy she was making new friends, though after a moment of smiling came the sigh and she went to go give those kids a piece of her mind, so she started walking to the bedrooms, but stopped when she felt something hit her back. She turned and was met with water balloons again being thrown at her but oh no they couldn't just be regular water balloons, but instead of pee the water balloons were stuffed with paint.

Rukia couldn't do anything but cover her face so nothing sensible got hit. When they were done Rukia was painted from head to toe, Rukia growled but calmed down taking deep deep deep deep breaths. When she finally calmed down taking she went back to the bathroom took yet another shower and changed for like the third or fourth time that day. Rukia was presently throwing things and screaming very foul words.

 ***Knock Knock***

Rukia took a deep breath put a smile on her face and opened the door her smile quickly turned upside down when she saw Kirito and Mako at the door. Now she was really deciding whether or not to slam the door on their faces and by the way she was scowling she was defiantly considering slamming the door on their faces, well until Mako said something that made her decide against slamming the door on their faces and listening to what they had to say.

"Rukia we wanted to apologize to you for all those nasty pranks we pulled by fixing up the Jacuzzi just for you."

Rukia narrowed her eyes "No thanks." As if she was going to fall for that yeah so far she didn't trust Mako or Kirito as far a she could throw them and she despite her weak appearance could throw pretty far.

Kirito pouted "Oh come on Rukia please we really are sorry we shouldn't have been so mean to you."

Rukia sighed pissed at herself for not putting up a better fight, "Fine let me just put my swimming suite on."

Rukia did just that and hesitantly oh so very hesitantly followed Mako and Kirito to the Jacuzzi. When they got their Rukia's jaw dropped the Jacuzzi was huge and I mean huge. Rukia went over to the edge and stuck her toe in it, and it was the most perfect temperature, so Rukia got in sighing in relief that it wasn't another prank. It was ten minutes later when Mako and Kirito came in to disturb her relaxation.

"You know our Dad comes in here after a very stressful day at work, but he has the water on piping hot let's see if you can handle it." Mako yelled.

Rukia eyes popped and she started swimming to the edge to try to get out, but it was all in vain for the water was already getting to hot. Rukia could barely move because of how scolding hot the water was, it felt like she was getting cooked or worst burned alive. Luckily after a couple of minutes the kids turned the water temperature down. Rukia quickly got out ready to kill those kids but before she knew it ice like the cold cold type of ice was being thrown at her. She was hit everywhere and because she was wearing a bikini her skin was exposed and boy did it hurt. Rukia backed away from the ice being thrown at her only to fall back into the Jacuzzi, and it was at that moment a bag of ice was poured over her head. When the kids were done they quickly ran leaving, Rukia was livid like she was actually blowing smoke like seriously.

"Umm Rukia I bought you a towel so you can dry off," Rukia looked and saw little Hanataro with a towel in his hand, Rukia frowned not in the mood to show any hint of her being happy even to her favorite child Hanataro. "You seem upset Rukia."

"I'm done I can't do this anymore that's it I'm so fucking quitting!"

Hanataro started whimpering "Please don't leave Rukia."

"Did you not see what those little Daemons did to me? the fuck that should be counted as child abuse that's the fucking definition of child abuse man the child abused me the grown up oh God I can't do this shit anymore." Rukia cried out.

Hanataro nodded "Yes I saw and even though they have been horrid to you I really need and want you to stay."

Rukia sighed "Hanataro-"

"No Rukia listen, out of all the Nanny's I've had they've never been as nice as caring and or sweet to me as you are and if you leave," Hanataro then started crying and ran to hug Rukia, "Please don't go."

Rukia smiled a little and hugged the little Hanataro back. "Okay, okay I won't go," Rukia then bent down and leveled with Hanataro and started wiping his tears away, "Okay now you go do something I'm going to go call your Daddy okay."

Hanataro smiled and left, afterwards Rukia went to dry off, go to her room and put some fresh clothes on for the fourth or fifth time that day, got her phone out, went to her contacts, and pressed boss Kurosaki. It took a couple of rings until someone actually answered the phone.

" _Hello."_

"Hey Ichigo?"

" _Yeah."_

"In case you don't know this is Rukia-"

" _Yeah I know what do you need_?"

"Where are you?"

" _Oh I'm at a restaurant tal-"_

"Good what restaurant?"

" _Long horns."_

"Great I'll see you there we have to talk."

* * *

 **A/N so how was it comment like favorite me the story and since it is December the 17 and I might not update for a while I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and have a happy new year PS my birthday is January the 4** **th** **so if you want to you know say happy birthday that be cool anyway hope you liked this chapter and I'll write to you later so bye and seriously comment on how you liked it please reviewing is caring so review okay so see ya later bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello first off I want to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and it was a pretty good birthday I went to go see daddy's home which was really funny and everything anyway the winner of the of the A/N thing is Gang of roses to which she guessed Kirito was from SAO and Mako was from Kill la kill and your characters will be in this chapter thanks for everyone who pm me and everything please excuse grammar spelling and punctuation mistakes and enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Rukia was in a taxi driving down to long horn she was so going to give Ichigo a piece of her mind about his children, and don't worry the kids were fine it was hard but she managed to put them asleep by crushing some sleeping pills and sprinkled a little into their food and drinks and of course she didn't have to give any to Hanataro. Anyway Rukia finally made it to long horn so she paid the driver and walked into the restaurant. It was a nice looking place with a western atmosphere.

"Hello and welcome to long horn," Rukia stared at the woman smiling at her but she so wasn't in the mood so she just walked past her looking for Ichigo it didn't take long before she saw him he was the only one with orange hair in the restaurant. "Wait Miss you can't just walk back there."

Once again Rukia just ignored her and walked towards Ichigo, she finally approached him at his table not really caring for the people at the table and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You bastard you left me with those evil evil kids of yours I've been through hell today your kids tried to burn me alive in your fucking Jacuzzi!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo sighed not even bothering to look at Rukia, "So I'm guessing you''re quitting then?"

Rukia laughed as she released his shirt, "No but you will be buying me an expensive dinner."

Ichigo turned to Rukia and grinned "You're not quitting?"

"Nope." Rukia smiled.

Rukia and Ichigo smiled at each other it was like their own little moment going on, but it was quickly gone when someone cleared their throat.

"Oh right umm Rukia these are two of the so many best friends of my dad this is Retsu Unohana she works at the hospital with my dad she's actually the head of the hospital and the big scary guy with the eye patch is her husband Kenpachi Zaraki he's a famous wrestler."

Rukia looked towards the odd couple Unohana was slender and looked very youthful she had blue eyes and black hair which was in a braid she was wearing a white shirt and black pants the shirt had nothing on it. It did make Rukia a little jealous when she looked at the woman boobs and sized her up it was just how Rukia was sizing people up and Rukia felt intimidation when she looked at the woman.

Kenpachi seemed tall and muscular with a wild aggressive appearance and after Ichigo said about him being a famous wrestler believes it and this guy was huge like really bulky and she felt real sorry for the man who'd hit on his wife. He also had a scar running down his eye and spiky hair with bells in it and a insane grin on his face. Maybe him and Unohana did make a good couple.

Rukia smiled at them and bowed "Please to meet you both my name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm Ichigo's nanny."

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes I mean if I wasn't married-"

"Yes but you are married honey and if you want to continue to stay married and see your daughter I would advise you to shut up."

Rukia looked to see Unohana was still smiling but it seemed like at the same time she was glaring at Kenpachi it was wicked scary.

"Anyway we should get going we just wanted to see how you were doing." Kenpachi stated.

Ichigo nodded and waved goodbye Rukia doing the same. "So Rukia take a seat and order you did say you wanted me to buy you an expensive dinner so take a seat," Rukia smiled took a seat and looked over the menu."So what have my children done to you may I ask?"

"Your little demons threw pee water balloons at me as well as paint balloons and threw me into your Jacuzzi making it extremely hot then through fucking ice at me oh and they through hoot freshly made food at me."

"WOW I'm so sorry I didn't know they were that bad but hey at least tomorrow Monday and you don't have to see them unless the school calls." Ichigo stated.

"True."

Rukia and Ichigo talked for a couple of minutes until the waitress, the same person who stopped Rukia, came back holding up her notepad with a fake smile on her face.

"Good evening Mr. Kurosaki will you be ordering the usual today?" Ichigo nodded and smiled, the girl then turned to Rukia and frowned. "You."

Rukia smiled "Oh I would love to have the steak medium well done with hmm rice, shrimp, french fries, and oh a bake potato and what the hell and some corn, coleslaw, and sprite thank you." Rukia then handed the waitress the menu smiling the waitress of course glared.

"I'l be right back with your orders soon."

Rukia then looked at Ichigo with his mouth open in staring at her with awe.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"How can a small petite girl like you be able to eat so much?"

"Well it's simple I just eat."

Ichigo laughed "And what about you and the waitress you don't seem to like each other."

Rukia scuffed "I don't like her."

"Neither do I she broke one of my best friends heart, he caught her cheating on him in bed having a threesome."

"Damn and she seems to like you hmm I know when she comes back follow my lead okay?"

Ichigo nodded and if on Que she came back with their food in her hands she looked at Ichigo with a smile on her face "Here you are Mr. Kurosaki," She then looked at Rukia with a frown on her face in a instant. "You, please enjoy your dinner."

Rukia smiled "Actually I want to give you something," The waitress turned to Rukia with a scowl on her face "I want to give you a tip."

Rukia then got of her chair and slid by Ichigo and started kissing him of course Ichigo being the man he is an known to be stuck his tongue into her mouth which made it into a full make out session. And she'd be lying if she wasn't enjoying it, but she quickly remembered why she was kissing so she ended the kiss and turned to the waitress.

"My tip to you is to stop flirting with my boyfriend."

The waitress glared at Rukia but left quickly it seemed like she was crying. Rukia smiled at her work and started to get off of Ichigo, but she was quickly bought back down on his lap.

"You know Rukia that wasn't very nice of you to think a make out session can satisfy a man like me." Ichigo growled out.

Rukia snorted "Stop playing Ichigo my food is getting cold."

Ichigo sighed "Fine but you were pretty mean," Rukia shrugged and started eating. "You know you're a good kisser."

Rukia started coughing and went for her sprite chugging it down "Excuse me."

"I said you're a good kisser you know like the song usher made."

"Thanks you you're pretty good as well."

"Oh I know I am but thanks...wait a minute before you came here what happened to my kids?"

"Umm Hanataro is probably watching tv and I'm pretty sure Kirito and Mako are sleep because I maybe umm probably crushed sleeping pills in their food and drinks." Rukia just continued eating not daring to look up.

"You gave my kids sleeping pills...well that's a first.

Rukia giggled and talked to Ichigo some more until he got a call from one of his companies and ended their conversation, Rukia was a little upset but she wasn't going to say anything. At least he was gentlemen enough to pay for a cab to drive her to the house. When Rukia finally reached the house the palace she checked up on the kids Mako and Kirito were still sleep at the table and Hanataro was sleeping on the couch.

She being the good awesome Nanny she was picked Hanataro up and carried hi to his room. She was a lot proud that she only hit the boys head once and that was when she opened his bedroom door, she tucked him in and left his room. The next day the kids left for school much to Rukia's pleasure and happiness because she could finally relax.

"Hey Rukia do you think you could help me clean the 8th floor?" Orihime asked.

Rukia nodded and went to help it took a couple of hours but they finished and they both decided to watch a movie in the theater they chose a haunted house 2. They were half way through the movie when Rukia got a call.

"Hello this is Rukia."

 _"Ah yes Miss Kuchiki you're the new Nanny well we must ask you to come down to the school immediately."_

* * *

A/N Ard so I kinda lied gang of roses characters will be shown in the next chapter hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and stuff comment review and I might just update quicker but remember schools a bitch I just finished the first semester. SO and oh yeah everyone who said happy birthday to me thank you so much please review and comment tell me what you like what you don't like and I'll story ya'll later oh and some of you might like Kirito the next chapter okay bye everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

What up everyone how has it been because I'm great even though I haven't updated in a long time sorry guys writers block is a bitch you know anyway I'm planning on updating some of my stories for I am on spring break IKR it's pretty early for spring break but hey my schools stupid so please comment and review believe it or not I was not going to update this story until next month but I got this PM from someone and I was like why not update this story since people actually like so please really review comment tell me what you like what you don't like if you want a character in it that isn't then tell me and I'll see what I can do but seriously the comments and reviews and PM's are what give me my motivation anyway please excuse my grammar, spelling and punctuation errors now on with the show.

Chapter 8

Rukia sighed as she sat outside the principle office waiting to be called in, apparently Kirito got into a fight a fight with a seventh grader. Rukia was soon called into the office which seriously looked like a uptight office seriously it was so bland and boring and it made Rukia sleepy the walls were a boring gray and usually where you would see pictures of the principles family were just stacks of books it was so sad it made even the happiest person want to cry. The principle on the other hand had on a suite and tie which was grey and boring the man itself was very attractive though he had a nice smile, pearly white teeth, short brown hair, and pretty blue eyes. **(For the record I am describing my crush though the name is changed and the guy will never love me even after I confessed)**

Rukia looked at the other people around and saw a little boy who looked taller than Kirito and a lot meaner, but it seems he came out of the fight he had with Kirito worst then anything and just by looking at the boy you could tell Kirito won. The boy had cream white skin and dirty blonde hair he also had a busted lip, a forming black eye, scratches on his face, and a swollen cheek and his uniform was all bloody. Then there was the woman by him she had black hair, cream white skin like her son, and she seemed a little taller than Rukia and was wearing a business suite oh and she had a nasty scowl directed at Kirito. Now Kirito looked way better than the boy he only had a few scratches on his face and that was it.

They were facing the principle the son was sitting by his mother and Kirito sitting with an empty seat next to him and the seat distance between Kirito and the mother and son was one feet away from each other. Rukia sighed as she sat next to Kirito with a very mutual look on her face and feeling a little stupid for her attire which was a pair of faded jeans and black tank top covered by a jean jacket. Clearly she should've worn a business suite, but what the hell she was being herself.

"Ms. Kuchiki you must be the new Nanny I'm the principle my name is Cash," Rukia smiled and nodded waiting for everything to happen, "Now Ms. Rukia and Ms. Sally we are here today because the boys got into a fight I've heard both their stories and it seems Ms. Sally your son Gale provoked Kirito and Ms. Rukia it seems Kirito threw the first punch so I'm suspending both boys for three days should be a week but I'm in a good mood today."

Sally scuffed and started yelling"That's not fair my son did nothing wrong, and it was the Kurosaki boy threw the first punch he should be expelled."

Cash nodded "You do have a good point there."

Rukia heard Kirito mumbling about the principle always listening to the grown up with the suite and about Sally being a bitch and about the teacher always listening to Sally because she was a lawyer.

Rukia sighed "Hold it but her son provoked Kirito."

"That's no excuse." Sally shouted.

"That is an excuse if you provoke someone you're not just going to sit there and take it." Rukia snarled.

"How dare you Mr. Cash expel Kirito he started the fight." Sally yelled.

Rukia scuffed "Naw your son should be expelled he provoked my child."

"Ladies please if you don't stop both your children will be expelled." Cash yelled causing both woman to become silent as they looked at the principle, "Now your boys will be suspended for a week I don't want to hear another word you may leave."

Rukia smiled as she saw a pissed off Sally grumbling to herself holding her sons hand. Rukia felt proud Kirito didn't get expelled in her opinion she did a damn good job and she continued to smile from ear to ear Kirito was following close behind staring at Rukia with admiration.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rukia asked as she ed to summon a taxi.

Kirito looked down at the ground "Thank you," Rukia an eyebrow waiting for him to explain "No nanny has ever stuck up for me like you did and after all I've done to you too you still stood up for me so thank you and, and I'm sorry."

Rukia smiled "You're welcome Kirito and no problem people like Sally get on my nerves anyway."

Kirito grinned "So are you going to tell my dad?"

Rukia shook her head "No I'm not," Rukia could have sworn she heard Kirito blow a sigh of relief, "I wasn't finished you're going to tell him yourself at dinner tonight."

Kirito snorted "Yeah right no way my Dad will kill me have you seen how he fights he even took down my Uncle Kenpachi and he is way worse when he's angry."

Rukia eyes widened she remembered what Kenpachi looked like "He took down that giant of a man?"

Kirito nodded "Yup and it all happened so fast you couldn't even see how he did it."

"Wow! no wonder you don't want to tell him," Rukia looked down at Kirito who seemed to have hope in his eyes, "But you're still telling him."

Kirito groaned "Fine but can I do it after dinner I would like to have my last meal before I die," Rukia laughed but nodded, "Oh and when I die I want black roses at my funeral as well the songs Black Parade by my chemical romance, Tainted love by Marilyn Manson, Sippy cup by Melanie Martinez, Breath of life by Florence and the Machine, Pillow Talk by Zayn, and All the time by the Bahamas." Rukia snorted but gave a nod of agreement, "And oh one more thing."Kirito then walked over to Rukia and hugged her "Thank you not even my mother would do something like that and I'll stop with the pranks though Mako is going to be hard to please."

Rukia gave a full blown smile happy that she got Kirito to like her, when they arrived back to the palace Kirito went to go take a shower and Rukia went to the kitchen and saw Ash and decided to go see what was up with him besides him cooking his butt off.

"Hey Ash what ya cooking?"

Ash turned to Rukia with a huge smile on his face wearing an apron hair in a small messy bun and a pair of skinny jeans on with flour all over his face he was really into it.

"Hey honey I'm cooking mash potatoes, stuffing, ham, fried chicken, ribs, Mac & Cheese and mixed vegetables."

Rukia licked her lips "Oh my gosh yes I can't wait to devour it your food is always good."

"Why thank you darling anyway how did it go with the demon son?" Ash asked.

Rukia giggled "He likes me now I got on this parent who thought her son was better than Kirito and he instantly liked me yay."

Ash started clapping "Good job sweetie anyway I better get back to fixing dinner but we have to continue this chat later."

Rukia agreed and then left to go see what the girls were up to. Rukia stumbled upon Riruka talking on the phone glaring at her the whole time she was in her presence and Rukia glared right the fuck back and walked away. She wanted to go see what Orihime and the others were up to but her cell phone started ringing stopping her in the process she checked caller ID and smiled at who was calling her.

"Hey Hisana."

"Ahh Rukia you finally answered hold on let me put Rangiku and Momo on." After a couple of seconds the girls finally answered, "Guys Rukia is on the phone!"Hisana screamed which caused the other girls to scream.

"Oh Rukia please come back to us we miss you and so does our husbands you know you're like a sister to them." Rangiku cried.

"Things aren't the same without you please come back." Momo added while crying.

Rukia giggled a little as she walked to her room "Guys I miss you to and please don't cry."

"We can't help it." Hisana blew her nose as she continued to cry.

"Guys stop crying or I'm hanging up." Immediately the girls quieted down only sniffling now and then, "Good now how have you girls been?"

"Horrible." The girls spoke in unison.

"Its not the same." Momo shouted.

"We miss you to much." Rangiku yelled.

"COME BACK TO US" Hisana screamed.

Rukia was going to try and comfort them over the phone but someone was at her door so she quickly said her good byes much to her friends dismay and went to open her door only to be pushed with a lot of weight on her. Rukia looked and saw Hanataro hugging her as tight as he could it was very adorable. He was wearing his school uniform and had a cookie monster back pack on which once again was very adorable plus his little doe eyes were so adorable cute when you looked at him you couldn't help but want to eat him up.

"Rukia I misses you."

Rukia grinned "Aww I missed you to Hanataro."

"Really?"

"Yup I sure did."

"Rukia can you help me with my homework so we can do something fun please please please?" Hanataro begged.

"Yeah sure come on."

Hanataro set his bag on Rukias' bed and pulled out his first assignment which was do fifty addition and subtraction problems Rukia groaned 'this might take a while.'

*30 minutes later*

"Alright Hanataro what do you want to do?"

Hanataro shrugged "OOO how about we play pool."

Rukia gave Hanataro a curious look "And what do you know about playing pool?"

"Nothing."

Rukia smirked "Okay then how about we play air hockey?"

Hanataro smiled and guided Rukia to the game room so they could set the game up.

"Okay Rukia are you ready to lose?"

Rukia laughed "Yeah I'm ready."

Hanataro pushed to Rukia trying to make it in the goal Rukia blocked and pushed the puck with more force. They ended up playing eight games Rukia winning seven and Hanataro won the last one only because Rukia let him win. They heard Ichigo come home and Hanataro literally dropped what he was doing and ran to his Father and Rukia followed not the running to Ichigo part no but she followed him out the game room where Ichigo was. Rukia saw that Ichigo wasn't drunk this time and he didn't have anybody with him.

"Hey Hanataro how's my big boy?"

Hanataro smiled in his Fathers arms "Good Rukia and I were playing air hockey she won all of them all but 1 game she's pretty good good."

"Is she now and she beat you hmm maybe I should play her sometime."

"Dad!"

Rukia looked up and saw Kirito and Mako running downstairs.

"Hey kids now that everyone's down here lets eat I'm starving." Everyone nodded and went to the dining room and sat down said grace and began eating, "So how was school kids."

Rukia heard Kirito gulp.

"Oh school was okay for me." Mako stated.

Hanataro nodded in agreement "Same nothing really happened today dad."

Ichigo looked at Kirito "Kirito how about you?"

"Umm well I umm sorta got into a fight and now I'm suspended for a week."

"What?!"

It was said so calmly but everyone at the table shivered at the way he said it.

"I didn't start it." Kirito whispered.

Ichigo glared at Kirito "Go to your room now."

Kirito quickly got up from his chair and bolted to his room.

A/N So how was it finally right you update right so please review and comment oh and finally Kirito is getting whats coming to him like all of you wanted but now that he apologized do you really want him to be punished and I promise I'll try to update sooner but seriously please comment and review PM it literally motivates me and if ya'll want to add people in it then you know just ask so hope you all liked this chapter so my darlings I'll see you all through the screen later.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello everyone here goes chapter 9 of the Nanny and if you're reading save me welp let me say that the more reviews favs follows and PMs I get like seriously I will post more because I hate it when a story is left abandoned and its really good and I don't believe my stories are good but for you guys who do thanks and that's why I update faster but only if I see people really like it the more I update like seriously. Anyway please forgive the mistakes and I hope you like it. PS its a lot of dialogue so for those who can't stand it I'm sorry.

Chapter 9

Rukia, Hanataro, and Mako looked at Ichigo who was getting up and taking his belt off and was starting to walk upstairs. Rukia was a little scared of they way Ichigo was looking he was pissed and he gave off that 'you're about to get fucked up' persona. It scared the hell out of her and Hanataro and Mako so if it scared them and he wasn't mad at them then she felt hella scared for Kirito.

"Oh no! Kirito is going to get!" Hanataro exclaimed.

"Dad's going to really give it to him," Mako added.

Rukia bolted upstairs after hearing Hanataro and Mako's comments,so she ran quickly into Kirito's room just as Ichigo was about to start to whoop him. Let see the what the scenery looks like it looked really scary actually like the lights were out and only Kirito's lamp was on and the room already looked freaking scary so adding the crazy look that Ichigo was giving you could swear he could play the killer in a movie yeah he looked that freaking scary. Though as Ichigo was literally about to tear Kirito up Rukia sprinted into action and started to yell.

"Ichigo stop it right now!"

Ichigo turned to Rukia with a mean glare on his face "Why huh why should I stop this is Kirito's twentieth fight and I'm sick of him getting into them."

Rukia sighed and walked up to Ichigo taking the belt from him "Ichigo Kirito was provoked he didn't start it," she then grabbed Ichigo's hands, "I'm pretty sure you got into a lot of fights when you were young right?" Ichigo nodded, "You shouldn't whoop your son for something so trivial Kirito come here please." Kirito quickly ran from the corner he was in and hid behind Rukia. "Kirito explain to your father what happened."

Kirito sighed "Okay well I was on my phone texting one of my friends when Gale came over and started messing with me he was talking about Hanataro and I told him to stop and that I didn't feel like getting in a fight, but he kept saying he was going to beat Hanataro up and I don't know I just lost it."

Ichigo sighed "So you did it to protect your brother?" Kirito nodded,"Okay then you're off the hook go back downstairs and eat." Ichigo sighed and sat down on Kirito's bed and Rukia did the same "I'm a horrible-."

"Don't you're a great no amazing Father." Rukia commented.

"You know it's funny I'm a horrible father in another one of the writers stories."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rukia smiled "You know I'm proud of you," Ichigo gave Rukia a confused look "Your not drunk."

Ichigo chuckled "Yeah I left work early," Rukia smiled, "So Rukia Kirito seems to like you enough now to hide behind you."

Rukia smiled "Yup."

"I'm surprised you didn't turn yet."

Rukia sighed "Same."

"Oh yeah before I forget tomorrow is take your kids to work day and I need you to watch them for me because I have a meeting then I have to sign some papers work then I'm done." Ichigo explained.

Rukia scuffed "Why you're the one who wants to take them."

"No I don't but they look forward to going to my job and playing around so please all I ask of you is to watch them as their Nanny."

"No way."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "I'll buy you that limited Chappy mug," Rukia scuffed and turned her head with her nose pointed up but it didn't take long for her to give in and agreed, "Great so remember tomorrow wake them up early."

Rukia sighed but nodded in agreement then she thought a second "Wait a minute aren't my ex's going to be there?" Ichigo nodded, "Oh hell no I refuse."

Ichigo laughed "Listen Rukia they probably don't even remember you."

Rukia snorted "Please they can't forget a girl like me trust I'm pretty hard to forget."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Oh so full of yourself."

"Yup trust me when I say I'm that good."

"Oh really well then would you mind showing me how good you are?"

Rukia smirked "Babe you couldn't handle me."

Ichigo snorted and grabbed Rukia by the hair roughly but at the same time gently if that makes since bringing her lips close to his grinning a devilishly sexy grin "My dear Rukia I believe it is you who wouldn't be able to handle me."

Rukia smiled "Prove it."

Ichigo was about to go in for the kill and kiss her that was until Hanataro busted into the room crying.

"Daddy please come here and kill this spider in my for me."

Rukia heard Ichigo groan but got up and walked with Hanataro to his room. Rukia sighed and laid on the bed thinking now Rukia wasn't a bad girl by no means, but she did like to have fun and at that moment she wanted to have fun with Ichigo. Rukia groaned thought a little more and then got out of Kiritos' room and started to just walk. She was walking somewhere really just wherever her legs took her until she walked into Orihime and Ryo who were smiling at her.

"So Rukia what were you doing with Ichigo in little Kiritos' room all alone before you got interrupted by sweet little Hanataro?"asked Ryo.

Rukia blushed "Oh nothing."

Orihime smiled "Didn't look nor sound like ya'll two were doing nothing."

Ryo nodded "Come on Rukia we know you guys were about to-"

"ENOUGH!" The girls looked at thee unannounced and unwanted company of Riruka and not only was she interrupting their conversation she had the audacity to be glaring at Rukia, "You bitch you aren't worthy enough fo Ichigo."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Bitch you better get on somewhere."

"Yeah Riruka chill out it's not like she's doing anything wrong." Orihime stated.

"Seriously we already slept with Ichigo plus Rukia doesn't even want Ichigo."Ryo added.

Riruka scuffed "Whatever just stay away from my Ichi."

Riruka walked off more like stomped off in her unseemly unattractive maid outfit with her nose stuck up in the air and her fake ass red intentions flowing smelling like a wet dog. Rukia glared as she walked off not knowing that her little threat only made Rukia want to get with Ichigo more.

"We told you this was going to happen." Orihime sighed.

Rukia smiled "Oh I can't wait that whore jealous."

Ryo started laughing "No wonder we all took a liking to you when we all first saw you well minus Riruka of course."

"Thanks anyway I'm going to go hit the hay I have to wake extremely early to wake the kids up and Mako so night," Orihime and Ryo laughed a little at what Rukia said and bid her a good night gave her a hug a let her go to her room. When she was finally situated in bed she snuggled with her pillow and drifted to sleep an hour later though she felt something or someone tapping her but she just shrugged it off and turned the opposite way of the tapping and got into a relaxing position until she felt the tapping again, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Umm it's Hanataro and well I had a bad dream and thought well umm can I seep with you?" Hanataro pleaded.

Rukia sighed "Get in the bed."

Rukia could literally feel the smile on Hanataro as he got in the bed with Rukia and started to cuddle with her. During the night it was war Hanataro would kick Rukia in the stomach numerous times causing her to have to switch her position in bed a lot, and not only that but Hanataro would snore up a storm. When Rukia woke up in the morning Hanataros' foot was in her mouth his hand was covering her eyes so as gently as she could she got Hanataro off her and looked at the time. It was 7:30 Rukia groaned and went to wake Kirito up asking him to get cleaned up and dressed as well as wake Mako up. Mako sighed as she got her stuff ready and tried to wake Hanataro up she had a feeling that today was gong to be a very eventful day.

A/N So how was it I feel like it could've been better but you know I just wanted to put something out since so many people actually like this story so please review and comment the more I get the faster I post and fav and follow so anywho I'll have to start working on elemental girls my friend is pissed I stopped updating so anyway guys hope you enjoyed and see you through the screen okay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N So I haven't updated because of some WiFi troubles and stuff like that but I today I was like okay I should update a story ad because I lost the chapter I wrote for parents life be like and I'm still thinking about save me next chapter and I'm still editing elemental girls and gang life be like well um I'm not sure yet anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember the more comments and reviews I get the faster I'll update and you know stuff like that please forgive the mistakes because there might be a lot oh and hint about whats going to happen is new characters will be introduced so without further ado enjoy this horribly written story:)

Chapter 10

It was sunny and warm it was actually too sunny and warm for a March which made Rukia a little suspicious, why you ask well usually when it felt like a good day it would gradually get bad, but we're not at that part yet are we? Anyway Rukia was holding Kirito and Hanataro hands while Mako walked ahead of them with her nose stuck in the air like the usually stuck up rich girls be like. Rukia glared at the back of her head mentally cussing her out and she had good reason too...oh you want to know why she was mentally cussing her out well I'll type it for you. During the morning while everyone was getting dressed Mako decided to play a little prank on Rukia causing her to almost break her ass almost by oiling the floor causing her to trip and fall on the floor more than five times so she had a pretty good damn reason for wanting to choke Mako so hard she turned purple.

"Rukia hurry the freak up I ain't getting any younger." Mako commanded.

Rukia had to double take what she just heard this 12 year old little girl said to her and how she said it because to her it sounded like this _child_ was commanding her and Rukia well she didn't take being commanded very well especially by fucking 12 year old. You don't understand how close Rukia was to strangling Mako, but she decided against it because she didn't want to get arrested or worst sued. When they finally arrived to their destination Rukia eyes widened it was huge it had to have like a hundred floors.

"Seriously come on grandma!" Mako yelled.

Rukia eye started twitching and her hands started shaking she really did despise Mako.

Kirito sighed,"Don't worry Rukia she'll come around eventually."

"Oh like you did huh alright come on lets go," Rukia then guided Kirito and Hanataro to the elevator which Mako so impatiently held for them, "Alright your Dad told me to take you to the wow top floor which is the hundredth floor and wait."

"What no way I want to see Dad." Mako shouted.

"Well your father told me in a text to and I quote 'keep the kids on the floor and I will be there as soon as I can'" Rukia yelled back.

Mako huffed but was silent the whole way up to which Rukia was thankful and grateful for, so anyway when they finally reached their floor Rukia and the kids went to the waiting room and well waited. It wasn't even ten minutes when an antsy Mako got up and ran and started yelling for Ichigo, Kirito got up and started yelling for Mako to come back, and then Hanataro started to run which puzzled the hell out of Rukia. As much as her gut was her to stay put and not run after the kids she was their guardian. After a moment of thinking everything over she sighed and ran after them.

She was so going to kill Mako she couldn't wait to get her hands on her she was going to tie her up and cover her mouth up and chain her to a wall, though while running she wasn't specifically paying attention to the people in front of her and she well bumped into what felt like a rock and a hard place and fell. When she got up and glared at the person she looked more clearly at the man in front of her she just wanted to disappear because in front of her was none other then the blue haired devil himself Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He was wearing a blue suit that matched his hair perfectly a couple of rings on his fingers and a Rolex watch on his wrist he was still fit and built very built.

"Rukia Kuchiki huh what are you doing here?"

Rukia wanted to shiver his voice did many things to a woman but she stood her ground and scuffed "None of your business Jeagerjaques."

Grimmjow smiled showing his white pearly straight teeth "Okay then next question have you seen a woman with green hair and big breast a lot bigger than yours and oh yeah she's taller than you to did you see a woman like that?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "If you're asking me if I saw your little wife running up and down here then no I didn't now if you'd please excuse me I'm leaving."

Rukia then started running again looking high and low for those little monsters she was seriously going to kill them she was so going to hang Mako by her hair, throw stuff at Kirito, and give Hanataro sleeping pills yeah that was perfect. While Rukia was running and scheming she did not see the man in front of her so once again she ran into them and stumbled back on her ass, so she got back up and went to scowl at the man in front of her but when she saw him more clearly she inwardly groaned because in front of her with his built body and tribal tattoos was no other than the amazing Renji Abarai. He was wearing a red suit that matched his hair he had a gold chain around his neck and some nice rings on his finger.

"Wow Rukia Kuchiki its been a long time."

"Yup too long don't care bye Renji."

Rukia started running off but a strong arm which belonged to Renji gripped her "Whoa there you okay what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to find...someone."

Renji smirked "Want some help I'm looking for my wife right now so I can you know help."

Rukia had too think long and hard before answering lol no not really "No thanks but no thanks for the offer."

She then bolted off and continued looking for the kids and Mako praying she didn't stumble into any other person she had the pleasure of sleeping with. Anyway Rukia was at a dead end and had no idea where the kids were or could be so she turned and started running again she was tired, sweating, and flushed she needed a break and a drink.

"Stop running in the damn halls." someone yelled.

Rukia growled and turned to yell at the person and guess who she sees guess she sees in a nice black suit that matched his black spiky hair( like Ichigos') and had a nice ring on his finger as well as a cool expensive watch on his wrist and a gold chain around his neck was Kaien Shiba.

"Rukia Kuchiki what are you doing here and why are breathing so hard?"

She couldn't speak she was out of breath her sides were killing her but she had to find those kids and Mako so she waved at Kaien and sprinted down a hall. She was reaching her limit fast she was actually about to pass out she was sweating bullets and her vision was blurring.

"Rukia, Rukia I can't find Mako or Hanataro."

Rukia turned and saw Kirito with a flustered face and she don't know what came over her but she gave a smile of relief and gave Kirito the tightest hug and started kissing his face with motherly kisses.

"Are you okay where were you huh I was worried sick you scared the shit out of me," Kirito was shocked as he hugged Rukia back he don't know why but he was happy he felt all warm inside and don't know why but as she showered him with kisses he smiled a happy smile a smile he's never smiled before, "Come on lets go find Hanataro...and Mako okay."

Kirito smiled and took Rukias hand as they ran looking for the other two. An hour later they found Hanataro in a corner doing lord knows only what and they also saw Mako playing with other kids they also saw a group of 3 women talking to among each other. One of them though caught a glimpse of Rukia and the woman that did had green hair and seemed to recognize our dear Rukia and growled. Rukia eyes widened as she got up and and approached her and as she got closer Rukia got further she was no fool she knew who this woman was.

"Nel what's wrong?" A brown haired woman asked.

"It would seem that this fucker here slept with our husbands." Nel snarled.

Rukia looked and saw the other two women stand. "Oh man I smell a death,"Rukia looked and saw no one else was in the room not even the kids and turned back to the women, "Mine."

A/N so was it good I tried here we must remember and the only reason I updated so early from what I originally planned was because of the reviews and PMs trust me they really inspire me so I hope you enjoyed and did anyone see that new show in TBS called WRECKED omg that show was good anyway I'll try to update sooner than later and ooo what is going to happen to our dear Rukia? Next time on THE NANNY bye guys see you through the screen comment fav and follow ok bye now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N What is up guys so I was debating with myself which story should I update and The Nanny won of course Save me almost won but then I looked and saw I already updated that one recently so I am updating this one also one other thing Suicide Squad comes out tomorrow August 5 listen to me or read this text carefully I need and I'm so freaking serious right now I need all my dc nation/comics fans all my marvel fans and even the non fans to go see this movie then PM or comment what you thought about it I am so freaking pumped about this movie and that's the reason I'm updating tbh I need you guys to do this one thing for me now about the story please forgive any mistakes that are in here whether they be grammar, spelling, or punctuation and the language in here please enjoy and please you guys might hate me for the ending I'm not sure please comment, review, fav, follow, and you know just like it over all so without further ado *start doing the running thing dashiegames be doing* LETS DO THIS SHIT. PS this chapter is going to be a little funny and I was just being funny I hope I didn't offend anyone in this story and if I did I'm sorry and hope you forgive me.

Chapter 11

You know when you see a person taller than you, thicker than you, and way prettier than you, you tend to get a little intimidated, but when you see three persons like that you'll get afraid real quick (A/N trust me I know) and that is exactly why Rukia was afraid. Wait wait wait let me introduce the women first so you readers can see or imagine how they look hmm okay first up is Nelliel and I be damned if I even attempt to spell this bitches last name so we just going to put Jagerjaques. So Nelliel is a fully grown curvaceous woman, (A/N Bitch) with hazel eyes with long greenish blue hair, she had a scar on her face, but you could barley see it with the red line across her face. She was wearing some green Khaki pants and a torn green shirt that showed off her abdomen and this girl was ripped.

Next we have Tatsuki Arisawa well now she had Renjis' last name because they were married anyway she had black spiky long hair and brown eyes she wasn't very curvaceous like Nelliel she had a lean body from looking at her though you could tell she was a rough type of girl maybe in her teen years she was a tomboy though that was Rukias' guess from how she looked. She was wearing unlike Nelliel who didn't really care who saw and who didn't who didn't care that the skinny bitches like me with no ass would put her in this story just so she could glare hatefully at the fucking bitch for being able to turn so many guys heads unlike me who never had a boyfriend and will probably be lonely for the rest of her life because thick fuckers like her always turns a guys head for some reason I mean you know what I don't get why the fuck would a guy want to be smothered by those humongous breast when you could get a small petite girl like me I mean Rukia but we're getting way off topic. Tatsuki was wearing a pair of red jean caprices with a black tank top on and black combat boots I don't know how but it worked for her.

Finally we have Miyako Shiba had long black hair, gray colored eyes, and a pretty smile like she looked really sweet and nice like she couldn't hurt a fly. She had a very simple and average body frame to be honest and she gave off the vibe 'I'm sweet and nice but don't tempt me' and Rukia found herself to be calm around her which was a good thing considering she slept with her husband. Miyako was wearing a blue and white striped shirt that showed a little of her abdomen area but not a lot and she was wearing white jean shorts. Kay back to the story Rukia looked around for help from the two barbarian girls who were glaring daggers at her, but aside for her and the three women she was all alone what luck right.

"Rukia bitch ass Kuchiki do you remember me?" Nelliel asked.

Rukia shook her head "Naw I don't believe I ever seen a person like you before sorry."

Nelliel snorted "Never so you never seen me before hmm well maybe you remember my husband Grimmjow?" Rukia shook her head, "No no Grimmjow okay then maybe you might remember a Renji Abarai or a Kaien Shiba does those names ring a bell?"

"You know what you talking about my sister Rukia sorry man I thought you said Hisana do you remember me but now thinking I heard you say Rukia my sister who is in Osaka at the moment and I am just here for one of my um restaurant viewings it happens a lot with people getting confused between us don't worry though I forgive you no harm done." Rukia explained and lied.

Tatsuki laughed "You know I would believe you but isn't Hisana oh I don't know thicker than her sister Rukia?"

Rukia looked down at her body then back at the girls and laughed awkwardly, "You know what I'm losing weight."

Nelliel laughed "Well doesn't Rukia have shorter hair than her sister?

"I cut it."

Tatsuki growled "You know what I think? I think your full of shit."

Miyako sighed "Girls lets be civil about this please now Ms. Kuchiki are you okay you look a little shaken up."

Rukia smiled and nodded thanking all that is good and the author of the story that Miyako was sweet and down to earth unlike the two crazy bitches wishing she was pretty much dead.

Tatsuki groaned and was thinking about what Miyako was saying and shook her head "Sorry Miyako but this bag of dick tips have to pay" (I believe that is what Deadpool said to Colossus when wanting to torture Francis)

Nelliel smiled "I second that."

Miyako could do nothing as Tatsuki and Nelliel ganged up on poor Rukia, and as Rukia could do nothing but stare at the women with malicious intent in their eyes and shiver and you know about to piss her pants. She was grabbed by one of the manly woman and pushed to the wall flinching wishing she could do something but knowing she couldn't because well they ganged up on her and she knew she couldn't fight the beasts that were in front of her no mater how hard she tried. So when she saw the girls pull back their hands and make them into fists she closed her eyes and waited. Thank goodness for the author of this story and her sweet attitude and her devotion too this story and her loveliness and care (*Rukia looked up along with the other girls* "Can we please get to the story jeez no one cares about you they care about the story that you keep interfering with" Tatsuki yelled. A/N *Nods my head and continue story muttering bitch under her breath*) that someone stopped them.

"Now girls I don't think punching Rukia is going to make the past of her sleeping with us go away." Grimmjow stated.

"And punching her would do nothing but upset the boss." Renji added.

"Miyako did you seriously not want to punch her come on Miyako...I mean I'm so proud of you for restraining yourself dear." Kaien sulked.

Rukia saw Kirito and Hanataro running up to her to hug her explaining that they went to get her some help. Rukia smiled and hugged the boys back kissing Hanataro on the head when Rukia was about to release Hanataro only hugged her tighter refusing to let go Rukia laughed at that and started to squeeze him into a death grip. While doing that she of course missed the glare that was shot towards Hanataro by Kirito as he hugged her tighter.

"What the hell is going on up here!?"

Everyone turned and looked to see Ichigo with a deep scowl on his face and moving to get away from his heated scowl well everyone except Mako who was smiling and pointing at Rukia,"Well Daddy Rukia lost us and we ended up here and it would seem she ran into Aunts Tatsuki, Nelliel, and Miyako."

Ichigo turned his glare to Rukia,"You lost my kids?."

Rukias' eyes widened the fuck man she really wanted kill Mako, "What in the ass hold on Bobby Smo now yes I lost but that''s only because your little... _daughter_ ran off and wasn't listening to me then Kirito ran off to try and get her and Hanataro decided to help to."

Okay so when Rukia was finish explaining it was very quiet like deathly quiet Kirito was gripping Rukias' hand and Hanataro was hugging her leg, Grimmjow, Kaien, and Renji were with their wives and kids watching everything play out, and Ichigo was just thinking with a scary scowl on his.

"Mako you're grounded for three weeks Rukia you're also grounded for a week and Kirito and Hanataro good job...Now who's hungry?"

Everyone cheered well besides Mako who was wishing Rukia would die in a horrible accident actually scratch the accident thing she just wanted Rukia dead. Kirito and Hanataro smiled and walked along side Rukia and Ichigo both holding Rukias' hand and Kirito was also holding his Fathers hand; Mako stayed faraway from them as possible huffing and puffing. They all made their way to a famous restaurant called Ruks Rukia groaned this was one of the many restaurants her sister owned the name said it all Ruks was what Hisana and her friends called her when she was younger.

"Okay so Grimmjow you're paying right?"Kaien asked.

Grimmjow frowned "The hell I ain't Renjis' paying."

"Excuse the fuck out of me I wish I would pay Kaien is paying!" Renji exclaimed.

Kaien laughed "No seriously who is paying."

Rukia looked as the three men argued and Ichigo, their wives, and kids went in got a table and started ordering. Rukia found it hilarious really the fact that they were so into their argument they didn't even notice was settled down and was ordering their drinks. Rukia giggled as she left the men arguing and went to join the table as she settled down she noticed Tatsuki and Nelliel glaring at her thank goodness she was sitting opposite of them at the very corner of the table with Ichigo sitting by her. To past the time she skimmed through the menu already knowing what she wanted since her sister owned the place and the fact that she just knew what she wanted, so when the waitress came and asked what they wanted she ordered the shrimp and steak and rice meal with a ceaser salad.

"Hey Rukia doesn't your sister own this restaurant?" Kirito asked.

Rukia nodded "Yup yup she does."

"That's cool I mean free food for life right?"

Rukia laughed "Eh it gets okay I guess though it did get annoying seeing your sister and friends succeed in life while your I don't know mooching off them."

"So that's why you you got The Nanny to better yourself." Kirito concluded.

Rukia smiled about to reply when Mako cleared her throat "So in other words you're mooching bitch who thought she could better herself instead of living in your sisters shadow and watching her friends and family do better than her in so many ways well news flash hussy you're a Nanny for an 8 year old wimp an 11 year old emo goth little boy and a 12 year old princess you're not bettering yourself in fact you're embarrassing yourself Nelliel and Tatsuki don't like you cause you slept with their men which tells me you're a slut and whore and you're trying to hook up with my Father what are you some type of gold digger no you can't be that would be your sister how else would she be able to d so much without Byakuya Kuchikis' money."

Rukia bangs were covering her eyes and a frown was on her lips as she calmly got out of her chair and smacked Mako,"Listen here little girl first off I am bettering myself the fact that I'm not lazy and fat living off my family and friends is proof enough secondly I love being a Nanny for Hanataro who is one of the sweetest, loveliest,and caring child I have ever met and Kirito an all caring lovable though a little scary at times emo goth, but you Mako not so much and Grimmjow, Renji, and Kaien were mistakes I was young and dumb," Rukia looked at the girls staring at her, "and I apologize and regret ever doing it in the first place you girls didn't deserve it at all." Rukia turned back to Mako and growled,"And I ain't no gold digger never have been never will be and let me make this clear I don't give a flying fuck what you say about me but never and I mean _ever_ talk about my family and friends like that that's when I really do get and aggressive but since your vocabulary ain't that good lets just say I get very mean and angry for a very short girl like me I can pack a powerful punch now then before I get sued for hurting a 12 year old girl I'm leaving."

Rukia then got up got her belongings and left, Kirito and Hanataro following right behind taking an Uber to go back to the palace. Kirito sighed as he went to his room Hanataro doing the same thing. Rukia looked at them asking why they came with her when they looked at her they smiled and in sync said that they had to make sure she was okay and didn't leave them. Rukia smiled at them and decided to take a shower and afterwards get the boys to watch a movie with her they on Deadpool and through the movie Rukia had to cover Kirito and Hanataros' ears and or eyes. While watching the movie there was a bang on the door and since let his staff off to have a me day for themselves it was just Kirito, Hanataro and Rukia.

"Open this damn door right the fuck now!" A women yelled.

Kirito gasped "Hanataro go upstairs in your room and lock the door now," Rukia being oblivious to the situation asked what was going on Kirito gave a panicked look, "Its Senna she usually comes in here and-."

At that moment the door was bust open revealing a woman with long purple hair, amber eyes and a scowl on her face she was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts a white crop top and her hair was tied by a red ribbon to Rukia she look like she was ready to fight someone .

"Where the hell is Ichigo!"

A/N Finally I'm done and before I say anything I love Nelliel and she is one of my fav arrancars I was being funny when I said all that I have thick friends and hell if I offended them I'm sorry I was just joking around so now to the A/N I hope you guys enjoyed I had to stop typing when my mom came and was like get up stop typing you have a job interview I was like No mom I'm typing and all she had to do was glare and threaten to get my father and I was dressed and ready so I spent an hour filling out job applications and going to an interview hopefully I get a job okay so the Suicide Squad movie I'm serious guys go see the movie please comment Review like fav follow you know it took me 5 hours to type this because of everything that was happening I really hope you guys enjoyed and everything oh and my intro tho when I did the dashie thing if you haven't watched dashie on youtube you missing out please look at him I love so much he is funnnnnnnny like seriously tell him I sent you please don't well that's all for today see you through the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm back ahh I missed you guys did you miss me noo well then I guess I won't update anymore so anyways guys I'm sorry for going on leave it won't happen again hopefully forgive the mistakes that's made because there are many so please forgive them guys I'm hoping you like the stories no the trash I make ok guys without further ado lets gettt it oh yeah please comment review pm if you want to add something in the story that I haven't thought of okay guys enjoy the story ok and well half you don't even read this note so why do I make them oh yeah to tell you to enjoy and hope you like it

Chapter 12

Senna had large amber eyes and purple hair tied with a red ribbon to it she had on a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt on she was a little taller than Rukia if just by an inch, and she had a mean glare on her face directed at Rukia,She was kind of pretty in a sorta Yuno in future diary way. What I mean is Senna looked really unstable and crazy and it lowkey freaked Rukia out a bit. Kirito was hiding behind Rukia glaring with all his might at Senna wishing looks could kill. Senna looked and approached Rukia looking her up and down and sneered.

"A bitch fight is fixing to happen if you don't get your ass out of my face," Senna gasped, "get on bitch back up we ain't friends get the hell out my face."

Senna growled, "Who the hell do you think you are."

"God damn you need a breath mint no scratch that you need to just got brush your teeth you know what you got meningitis," Rukia shouted as she fanned her nose.

Kirito snorted not being able to hold it in and started chuckling and that's when Senna took notice of him and smiled "Kirito my son come here to Mommy now I missed you."

Kirito whimpered then frowned "No you haven't the only reason you're here is so you can try and get my dad back because you're still so hopelessly in love with him."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to you brat," Rukia sighed and told Kirito to go upstairs while she talked Kirito nodded and ran upstairs glaring at Senna before going to his room, "Hmm I guess the brat took a liking to you weird really he hates everyone well except his father and siblings of course."

Rukia smiled "He's a good boy I believe he takes after his Father and not his sorry mother."

"You know you're really pushing it." Senna shouted.

"Uhuh right look can you leave you're making _my_ kids uncomfortable."

Senna laughed "your kids, wow you funny anyways bitch get out of my way I need to find Ichigo."

Rukia scowled "Yeah he ain't here." Senna growled and walked up to Rukia and Rukia just stood her ground showing no fear she knew when she could win a fight and looking Senna up and down she was pretty sure she could win. When Senna finally got to Rukias' face she smiled uttering she wasn't worth it which Rukia frowned _"this scared ass hoe well lets see she ain't going to fight me so why she keep getting in my face."_

"You know Mako was our first child when I had her and what I saw in her was a way to keep Ichigo she was my meal ticket and it worked you know he stayed with me then I got him drunk we had sex and bam Kirito comes out sadly he broke it off with me saying he was in love with this bitch haha that didn't last," Senna laughed maniacally "I was one of the nurses taking care of her while she was in labor and you know giving birth and I guess the 'stress' killed her too bad Hanataro survived."

Rukia saw red and punched Senna causing her to stumble she tried to punch Rukia back ducking and dodging she then got into a sturdy stance and used all her force to punched Senna in the gut, Senna doubled over and started coughing and heaving on her hands and knees. Rukia smiled and grabbed the back of Senna's head slamming it down on the wooden tiled floor.

"Rukia get off of my mother," Rukia frowned as Mako ran to her 'Mother' Senna to help her, "What's the matter with you, you monster."

Kirito ran downstairs and pushed Mako "The hell is wrong with you dumb-ass don't talk to her like that."

Mako sneered and punched Kirito "You dumb emo bitch how dare you defend Rukia over our mother."

"And how dare you defend that women instead of Rukia."

"ENOUGH Kirito Mako go to your rooms or I swear you'll be sorry," Everyone turned and saw Ichigo with a dark scowl on his face Mako and Kirito hauled ass upstairs while Rukia and Senna backed away as Ichigo walked forward. "Senna you're looking like shit as always how's your little boyfriend don't answer that I know you're just using him and I could care less Rukia thank you for the ass whooping you gave Senna you are dismissed." Rukia frowned but nonetheless agreed and did as he said of course she just went upstairs far enough so Ichigo didn't know she was watching. "Okay Senna what do you want huh why you come here huh and be honest."

Senna sighed "Okay look okay I want you back please Ichi I can't live without you."

Ichigo snorted "After what you've done to my kids Hanataro I want to kill you and I can't call the cops because of a 'assumption' so you delusional bitch get the hell out of my house."

Senna got into Ichigos' face "Come on baby please Ichigo remember how I made you feel?" Senna asked as she grabbed his package Rukia glared.

"Come on Senna get out I'm trying to be nice." Ichigo snarled.

Senna frowned "Fine I'll leave but I'll be back."

Ichigo sighed as Senna left he went to his room slammed and locked the door Rukia sighed as she watched Ichigo leave.

"Sexy ain't he." Rukia jumped and turned to see Orihime smiling, "Before you ask him or try to tell him he knows what Senna did to Kiyone he tried to tell the cops but there was no evidence he was livid he started having mood swings going into depression he started coming around when his mother knocked some sense in him literally."

Rukia gave a sad look "Well then I got to go check on the kids I'll talk to you later." Orihime smiled and waved goodbye Rukia did the same before looking for Kirito who seemed extremely pissed by the way he looked and the fact that he was throwing darts at a dart board with Mako's picture on it, "Girl must have really pissed you off."

Kirito stopped his throwing and turned to Rukia, "Hey Rukia what's up."

Rukia smiled "Nothing so why are you throwing darts at your sister baby doll?"

"She's stupid she's ugh Senna don't even want her as a daughter just something to use." Kirito shouted.

Rukia smiled "Yeah but she's stubborn the type that has to learn for themselves you know she'll find out sooner or later that, that women is not to be trusted," She then went and hugged Kirito, "Anyways I just came to check on you."

Kirito smiled "Yeah I'm fine I'll see you later."

Rukia laughed and left to go check on Hanataro who was sitting on his bed watching Chappy adventures Rukia smiled and sat down with him they both sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying the show. While watching the show Hanataro had snuggled up with Rukia and fell asleep, Rukia looked and kissed his head sweetly. A couple minutes later Kirito decided to join in and cuddled up with Rukia and Hanataro. Rukia laughed when Kirito complained about wanting to watch something else. Afterwards Hanataro woke up saying he was hungry Rukia looked at the clock and saw it was dinner time after Kirito complained about being too comfortable and whined when Hanataro and Rukia dragged him out of bed got up and went downstairs to the dining room.

They went to their respected seats Ichigo and Mako already seated waiting for the food to come out.

"Well summer break is coming up and Renji's dumbass was thinking of getting everyone together to go swimming with the dolphins then Grimmjow wants to go to the beach Nnoitra wants to go and...umm yeah and the ladies want to go to the Bahamas and I say...why the hell not." The kids cheered and Rukia just shrugged knowing she wouldn't be able to go and as if reading her mind Ichigo spoke again, "And yes Rukia you can come as well." Makos' face immediately turned sour as Rukias face brightened up "So go pack up now our flight leaves in 2 hours."

Everyone nodded and ran to pack their bags Rukia saw the maids, butlers, and chefs packing as well and smiled. The flight was long and drawn out though the good thing is Nel and Tatsuki forgave Rukia though they still scared her. When they got to the Bahamas it was amazing Hanataro unlike the other kids who started running around he stayed with Rukia and held her hand as the men fused about who was paying for the rooms. It seems as if the kids were going be bunking with Nnoitra and Shuuhei since they were sharing on of the big rooms'

Of course they argued saying they were trying to pick some girls up to bring to their room though with one look from Ichigo they quickly invited the kids in their room. Rukia was sleeping with Ichigo and she volunteered to take the couch though when it was morning. Rukia found herself in Ichigo and doing the only thing she could think of screamed.

Elsewhere

Some maid was making a call "Senna yeah I'm sending you the money for the ticket...yup Ichigo is in the Bahamas with Rukia...All we have to do is wait for her to be alone." The person smirked evilly and hung up.

* * *

A/N So how was it I know horrible right well review please tell me how was it you know I'm back babies love ya gang life will be the next story updated unless you guys want another story bye sorry for how short it was but I'm a little rusty.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I promise I'll update more frequently okay please excuse the mistakes I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter don't forget to comment review fav and follow okay that's wait Hanataro is paired up with someone my friend wanted me to pair him up with so yeah don't get mad at me if you don't like that pairing oh and if you are a Yaoi fangirl or boy my bff Gang of roses is writing Grimmichi she wanted me to shout her out I'm more of a IchiRuki but hey to each its own so enjoy you can read now

Chapter 13

It was a nice and sunny day an like all children all they want to do is have fun, but the parents just wanted to rest. Kirito was bored out of his mind along with Hanataro, so they decided to go in Ichigo and Rukia s room where they saw their father, who was half naked, cornering Rukia on the bed. Kirito knew what was happening but Hanataro sadly didn t so he decided to jump on the bed and cuddle up to Rukia and smiled innocently at his Dad.

"Daddy why are you looking at Rukia like that?"

Ichigo groaned and got off the bed Rukia couldn t help but laugh at Ichigo who just glared at her in return, "Well Daddy was playing predator with Rukia she was the small little rabbit and I was the hungry and ravenous wolf."

Hanataro smiled, "That sounds fun I want to play."

Kirito rolled his eyes and pulled Hanataro off the bed, "We want to play or do something I m sick of the girls bitching and I m sick of the boys huffing and puffing about not going out."

Ichigo sighed, "Well son what the hell do you want me to do I have to work and so does the other guys and the girls are going to the spa."

Rukia looked at the kids and shrugged, "I'll take the kids out go get dressed and I ll meet you guys in the lobby okay."

The boys smiled running to go tell the others while Ichigo was left to stare at Rukia, who was going in her suitcases to pick some clothes out. Ichigo frowned and went in the bathroom to take a shower since Rukia already took care of her feminine needs. After a few minutes Rukia decided on blue jean shorts and a midriff black My Chemical Romance shirt...hey Kirito made her buy a bunch of shirts pertaining to his definition of cool and Hanataro well he made her buy a lot of Chappy shirts. Ichigo was just getting out of the shower and coming out the bathroom Rukia looked and immediately turned her head blushing head to toe.

"Do you have any shame?"

Ichigo grinned, "What I have nothing to be ashamed of, Rukia scoffed grabbed her bag and went to leave when Ichigo s voice stopped her, Oh and I forgot to tell you at six I'm taking you out so don't forget."

Rukia s heart skipped a beat as she left saying a quick see ya and leaving to go to the lobby where in a perfect line the kids were waiting for her very anxiously, except Mako who was at a bar yelling at the barista. Rukia growled and went to grabbed Mako s hand and dragged her to the group. Mako screamed and clawed at Rukia s hand pushing and biting her as well. Rukia payed it no mind as she walked Mako to where Kirito was telling him to watch Mako. Rukia walked with the kids to first get breakfast they all grabbed at the food like savages except Hanataro who waited for Rukia to come with him the kids all sat together except Hanataro who clinged to Rukia like a baby did to their parents. Rukia watched the kids with hawk eyes while Hanataro talked about wanting to go get ice cream. Rukia smiled and nodded but tilted her head when she saw Ganju get up and walked over to Rukia and Hanataro, he sat down next to Hanataro and frowned.

"Hana why aren't you sitting with us?"

Hanataro pouted, "Ganju I told you not to call me that you make me sound like a girl."

Ganju smiled, "Well you re my _girl_ so what s the problem?"

"I'M A BOY!" Hanataro shouted.

Ganju shrugged, So sister in law Miyako said it doesn t matter what gender you are as long as you have feelings for that person.

Rukia watched Hanataro turn red and then huffed and stuck his nose in the air she couldn t help but laugh he was so cute, "Hanataro you should sit with the others keep watch on them you and Ganju please."

Hanataro sighed as Ganju yanked his arm and dragged him over to the group with a smile. Rukia couldn t help but giggle Hanataro did look like a little girl as he was dragged, and with the shouting and fussing he might as well have been a girl Rukia needed to ask Ichigo about them. Rukia giggled a bit more and continued eating and not a moment later Pantera and Kukaku along with Mako went walking up to her.

"We want to go to the mall and go shopping now," Mako demanded.

Rukia frowned, "No your attitude isn t getting you anywhere."

"Can you please take us to the mall?" Pantera asked.

Rukia smiled, "Yes of course since you asked so nicely unlike Mako I will take you girls to the mall now go clean your mess up and then we can go."

Pantera smiled and walked to the table with Kukaku following behind her. Rukia looked at Mako who glared daggers at her.

"I want to go back to the room."

Rukia scowled, "What is your problem like seriously what s your issue with me huh? Mako rolled her eyes, I don t like you plain and simple I will never like you got it."

Kirito looked and sawn Mako arguing with Rukia and quickly got up to settle the conflict he grabbed and walked her back to her seat well he tried but Mako punched him in the face. Rukia immediately got out of her seat and ran to aid Kirito who was being pummeled by Mako mercilessly. Rukia grabbed Mako and decided to take her to Orihime asking if she could watch her Orihime nodded telling her she could, Rukia thanked her and went back to the kids. Orihime sighed she was planning on going to the beach but thanks to Mako her plans just changed. Orihime settled on scary movie she was sure that was appropriate for Mako a little into the movie where Cindy was getting choked so she wouldn't snitch Riruka strolled in Orihime room saying she could watch Mako. Orihime smiled and got dressed to go to the beach when she was gone Riruka looked at Mako and smiled.

"So it's known you don't like Rukia I don t either, Mako perked up a bit, I have a surprise for you."

Riruka went to the door and revealed a smirking Senna Mako ran to her embracing her like any child did their mother, "Oh Mako Mommy missed you too now we have to get this Rukia bitch out of the way and I have a plan to get rid of her once and for all and I m going to need your help Mako."

Mako smiled,"Anything for you Mommy."

Riruka and Senna grinned at each other as Senna explained everything to Mako. Rukia was actually enjoying herself after getting rid of Mako Kirito was playing with Kuro, Ganju was playing around with Hanataro, and Pantera was shopping around with Kukaku was following Pantera around. Wait I forgot to tell you what the kids looked like sorry well look up Ganju and Kukaku as kids look up Kuro from Servamp and imagine a mixture of Nel and Grimmjow together just paler with long teal hair. Rukia watched the kids as she texted Rangiku who was just knocking off from work they were updating each other apparently Momo and Hisana were still missing her and the guys are well not showing it but they miss her too. Rukia walked around the mall shopping for her date with Ichigo she was all giddy as she walked making sure the kids were within yelling distance. She decided to go in forever 21 and looked around as she was in there though she got a bad feeling like someone was watching her she actually been feeling like that for a while and so she decided to tell the kids it was time to bounce they complained but followed Rukia back to their room. Rukia made sure Nnoitra or Shuuhei were in the room to watch the kids and went back to her room to get ready for her date as she walked back to her room she noticed Orihime in her bathing suit coming from the elevator with no Mako.

"Orihime where is Mako?"

Orihime smiled, "Oh well Riruka said she d watch her."

Rukia frowned, "Orihime do you know where they are?"

"Nope I m sure they're out having fun."

Rukia frowned and looked at the time it was five she had only an hour to get dressed she sighed and went to her room to change into something casual and at the same time formal. She chose a short blue jean skirt and a purple and black tight blouse. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and laughed she looked hot she went to the door and right on time it was Ichigo wearing baggy black jeans and a black shirt that looked appropriate enough.

"Wow you look beautiful Rukia."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Ichigo laughed and extended his arm Rukia grabbed it and they started walking out neither one of them noticing Mako glaring daggers at the back of Rukia s head.

A/N Was it good was it bad tell me please I got to know hope you enjoyed because Rukia might get hurt in the next chapter...I'm sorry anyways don't forget to review comment fav and follow bye I'll date soon since I'm on thanksgiving break :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Hey guys so Thanksgiving break is over and I was hoping to have this chapter out way before but Homework so I'm sorry but I am back okay I won't leave you guys like I did before that's a promise and I guess the last chapter wasn't that good no one commented :'( well whatever cause people did follow and fav the story and not only that you guys the visitors and views I got for the story was awesome that I had to post this chapter please forgive any mistakes and grammar issues cause I know there is a lot and plus give me pairings for the kids even though half of you guys hate her who should I pair with Mako and who should I pair with Kirito and if you don't like the Ganju pairing with Hanataro who can I pair them with it doesn't have to be anyone from the bleach universe either it can be their natural pairing from their universe if I see people shipping it but I won't know if you don't fucking tell me...why am I even writing this its not like any of you read it anyways half you just skip to the story well screw you then I'm jk okay no don't hate me but in all seriousness guys thanks for those who haven't given up on me and I want to thank _god's executioner REBORN, sunny1234, and E-kingmoney18_ for favoring and I also to acknowledge people who you know comment, fav, follow, and review this is something that I decided to do thanks to _gang of roses_ she told me I should start doing it so I will I never knew you could make friends on fanfic ;) lol okay enjoy the story.

Chapter 14

Rukia knew it was going to be a beautiful night she was with Ichigo and he was treating her to dinner and she couldn't think of a more perfect night. Ichigo was thinking on the same lines as Rukia and they were just about to leave they were just inches away from the damn door just a few steps to leaving until Mako stopped them. Rukia huffed as Ichigo told her to give him a minute Rukia decided to sit down at a table and relax not a minute later Hanataro came running to her and started to hide Rukia tilted her head in confusion until see saw Ganju running and searching for Hanataro. Rukia couldn't stop laughing as Ganju looked high and low for Hanataro and Rukia just giggled as Hanataro hid behind her a few minutes later Ichigo came back with a heavy sigh with Grimmjow and Nel along with their daughter Renji and Tatsuki along with their son and Orihime then Kaien and Miyako with Kukaku and Nnoitra and Ashido who had a girl of their side and in the center of it all was Mako Kirito was by Ichigo frowning at Mako with fury. Rukia got up and went to Ichigo and asked him what was going on he looked at Rukia with a sad look on his face.

"Rukia it would seem Mako told everyone that we were going to the fair tonight so everyone is now coming even though we were going out to eat I'm so sorry Rukia," Ichigo explained.

Rukia shrugged, "Its fine Ichigo we can just have fun at the fair don't worry about."

Ichigo grinned and grabbed Rukia by the waist and led her out to the car that was waiting everyone followed behind him and piled into the nine seat car as well Ichigo got in the drivers seat and started driving while in the back Kirito and Mako was getting into a heated conversation. Ichigo and the guys were talking about irrelevant shit and the women were talking about purses, perfumes, and makeup and yes Rukia was in the conversation as well Hanataro was making sure to put as much distance between him and Ganju while Kuro, Pantera, and Kukaku played backseat games. It was a short drive to the fair and everyone immediately got out and grouped up they made sure the oldest kids had their phones Ashido and Nnoitra were put on babysitting duty much to their dismay but their dates were more than happy to take the cute little kids.

Ichigo made sure his kids were okay before he grabbed Rukia's hand and started explore the fair while walking Rukia eyes gleamed at the fire ball ride she pulled Ichigo towards the ride thrilled and a little scared to get on it. When they got on it Rukia started shouting the moment they got on the ride Ichigo started laughing at Rukia when the ride started Rukia automatically clinged to Ichigo in fear and Ichigo took that opportunity to hold Rukia and make her comfortable. When the ride was over Rukia was a bit shaky but in a good way she grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him to their next adventure. Mako was with Ashido and the other kids she knew her mom was around along with Riruka and she had to find them so they could get rid of Rukia once and for all. She looked at Ashido who was too into the girl he was with so she decided to sneak away and meet her mother and Riruka by the bathroom when she got there Senna looked at her daughter with a malicious smile on her face Riruka had rope and tape in her hands with a evil grin on her face Mako smiled as they both told her what to do Mako nodded and went to search for her dad and Rukia. Ichigo and Rukia were just getting off of the Kamikaze when Rukia suggested to get something to eat Ichigo nodded and went to go get something to eat with Rukia.

"So you enjoying yourself Rukia?"

Rukia smiled, "Yup man I've never had this much fun thanks Ichigo this is just thank you."

"No problem by the way I'm sorry about Mako she can be a handful," Ichigo sighed.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Naw its fine but I have to ask what's the deal with Hanataro and Ganju?"

Ichigo laughed, "Well you see Ganju and Hanataro been around each other for a long time and we would sometimes call Hanataro Hana and I never cared about hair cuts for my kids so Hanataro's hair would grow really long and the he started looking like a girl the maids would cut it for him...anyways when Ganju would come over the house he would always call Hanataro Hana and call him his _woman_ I mean I never cared really but Hanataro hates it but you know Ganju is only seven and Hanataro is eight they're still young."

"Are you serious that is so funny well its also cute how about Kirito and you know?"

"Oh well you see when Kirito was like six I think he got into my umm emo songs I want to call them and then his whole fucking demeanor and style changed and I thought he'd be out the phase but I'm afraid it stuck sadly," Ichigo answered.

Rukia giggled and ate her chicken leg Ichigo bought her and Ichigo got himself a cheeseburger they enjoyed themselves and walked around. Rukia stated that she wanted to see the fireworks Ichigo agreed and walked where the fireworks were suppose to be they both sat in the grass and waited a few minutes later the fireworks exploded. Rukia looked in excitement and laid on Ichigo's shoulder as they watched the different colors of the fireworks Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other Rukia tilted her head a bit as Ichigo gripped her chin Rukia blushed as Ichigo leaned in and kissed her there was no tongue just lips and it was bliss to the both of them. Ichigo grinned as Rukia looked away in embarrassment Ichigo didn't like that and kissed her again Rukia moaned into the kiss and put her arms around Ichigo's neck you know like the kisses they show in the romantic movies at the end when everything was solved. As they made out they got interrupted by Mako who was smiling very sweetly at Ichigo and Rukia Mako went up to her father and smiled very innocently (Yeah its possible she had to rehearse with Senna and Riruka for a bit but it was possible).

"Rukia I want to apologize and bond with you how about we go into that haunted house I really want to."

Rukia looked at Ichigo who shrugged and then turned to Mako and nodded Mako smiled and lead Rukia to the haunted house Ichigo decided to follow them to the entrance but that was about it. Elsewhere Hanataro was eating cotton candy with Ganju's arm around him Hanataro rolled his eyes but endured it in favor of not wanting to get in trouble with Nnoitra while walking Hanataro noticed Senna and Riruka was at the haunted house he also noticed Rukia and Mako walking towards the haunted attraction and frowned. He told Ganju to ask Nnoitra to get him a hot dog to which Ganju quickly made haste to please Hanataro when Ganju left Hanataro went to see what was going on and make sure Rukia was okay. Rukia on the other hand walked with Mako through the haunted house attraction Ichigo said he'd walk to the exit and meet them which shouldn't be long while walking Mako started humming Rukia looked in confusion as they walked jumping when pop ups came as anyone would.

"Hey Rukia you want to know why I don't like you?" Rukia scowled, "Its because you don't suit my dad only my mommy was meant for him so you must get out of the picture."

Rukia eyes widened as she came to a realization but it was too late and she felt something heavy hit her head and she felt dizzy the last thing she heard before passing out was Mako screaming. When Rukia came to she was in a chair tied up with tape on her mouth she looked around and saw she was in a dark and wet place in a building probably abandoned 'why the hell is the place always abandoned sometimes the author is so predictable' [A/N I'm not predictable am I]. Anyways Rukia looked around scared out of her wits but she damn sure wasn't going to show it she tried to move like all people did in those crime movies her hands were tied with rope as well as her legs good thing her paranoia had her plan for stuff like this. She was just about to put her escape plan into action when a door creaked open she stayed perfectly still and waited for the one responsible to come through she wasn't much surprised when she saw Riruka and Senna standing together glaring at her.

"Hello bitch how are you.. huh what's that I can't hear you." Senna joked.

Riruka laughed "That was a good one anyways we're going to leave you here for a bit and then come back but not before giving you something."

Rukia was breathing hard as Riruka and Senna both took turns punching her in the face and stomach but not before snatching the duck tape off her lips they were hurting her so bad that the chair she was in fell over. Rukia was in deep pain she was sure her lip was busted she had two black eyes bruises all over her face and a cracked rib and probably some other stuff Rukia spat blood out her mouth and glared at Riruka and Senna. Senna laughed as Rukia heaved breathing fury out her nostrils she was going to kill them Rukia was going to hurt them so fucking bad they'd wish for death the two girls enjoyed Rukia's struggling Rukia could see nothing only hear and what she heard was the door opening again a new comer arrived.

"Mom where's Rukia?"

Senna sighed,"Mako baby I told you to stay at the fair so Ichigo didn't get suspicious."

Mako frowned,"Don't worry dad thinks I'm looking for Rukia why is her chair like that," Mako walked over to where Rukia was and screamed she looked at Riruka and Senna with a horrid expression, "Mom you went to far look at her you said you would only keep her locked up you never said you would do this."

Senna snarled and smacked Mako, "You don't tell me what to you understand me now go back to the fair."

Mako whimpered and ran out the door Rukia was still on her back she heard Riruka and Senna leave she sighed as she struggled to get up but her ribs hurt like a bitch, but she wasn't going to give up. She started moving even though it hurt her when she finally got up she took deep breaths she couldn't lose her head she has to stay calm the ropes that bonded her legs and she could stand barley but she could still stand. She adjusted herself and quickly backed into a wall to break the chair and mission failed she only ended up hurting herself more she groaned in pain she wanted to leave and get back to Hanataro, Kirito, and especially Ichigo she needed to get out of her bindings. Hanataro was crying as Kirito held him they were all at the hotel and Ichigo was breathing fire he was yelling at Mako asking her what happened to Rukia Mako cried but said nothing Hanataro whined and whimpered Nel rolled her eyes.

"Mako we know you did something to Rukia now spill or so help me I will show you pain."

Mako gulped "It was mommy and Riruka they took Rukia to an abandoned house and beat her up "I'm sorry daddy."

Ichigo took a deep breath "Okay then where is she tell us."

"I don't know daddy I'm sorry Senna and Riruka hurt her real bad I feel so bad."

Hanataro gasped and tackled Mako everyone looked in surprise as Hanataro well beat the fuck out of his sister Ganju cheered it on while Ichigo grabbed Hanataro off Mako Hanataro was seething in anger. Tatsuki scowled and looked at Orihime telling her to call Riruka Orihime nodded and just like Riruka came running with a false look of shock.

"Oh my gosh I heard something bad happened to Rukia did you find her"

Nel and Tatsuki grinned and both punched her in the face Nel full on attacked Riruka and Tatsuki started to kick her Nel looked at Riruka and smiled.

"Now where is Rukia?"

Rukia was still in the chair when Senna arrived her had a bat in her hand Rukia shook her head in fear and then black out the last thing she heard was Senna laughing.

* * *

A/N So was it good today was my last day of thanksgiving break and I spent it writing this chapter for all of you so I hope you guys enjoy it and I want to thank all you guys for all the support and when I was typing this up LenaTGrei started following so thanks sweetie for the follow please comment review fav and follow will Rukia make it out still in her right mind hard to say and Mako girl you fucked up oh and Hanataro unleashed his anger I'm sorry its so short but its late and I still have hw forgive the mistakes and everything and I hope you enjoyed my dudes the next chapter is going to be an explosion I promise someone will die...jk or am I you know I honestly don't know so hope you enjoyed they will get longer I promise so goodnight guys oh and the one who PM me to stop with so much dialogue you're fucking welcome cause it was really fucking hard but I do it for you guys I really do okay and now I can say night or morning or afternoon.. wait or evening


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Its short I know I was rushing to get this chapter out thank you _Inverse L. Reena_ for following I appreciate it and two guest reviewed this horrible story thank you _Man With No plan_ and _Hayami_ guys I posted for you don't forget to read and review okay oh yeah and follow and fav as well guys my fanfic friend gang of roses posted a chapter to her killers can love story my mind is so confused I actually like Grimmichi but at the same time I'm still in love with IchiRuki I think I'm panshipping lol anyways guys I love the story maybe I should write yaoi...yeah you guys are right I'd suck at it so go check out her stories they're pretty good tbh hmm oh yeah I'm sorry I did this but I think this story is coming to an end its been great and everything but I think its time to end it...well unless you guys want more I don't know so you guys enough with this author note since none of you are even reading it...jk hahaha right so review, comment, follow, and fav now you can enjoy the story oh and please forgive the mistakes.

Chapter 15

She was dizzy and nauseous her body hurt all over and not in a good way her clothes were torn and she was cold. Rukia looked around and saw she was in some sort of underground catacombs chained up with her hands in front of her as she tried to see more through her swollen eyes but it was blurry as fuck, but through it all she refused to show fear or any emotion for that matter she wouldn't dare let Senna see her in a weak coward state. A few minutes later Senna came in view with a whip in her hand Rukia took a deep breath as Senna walked up to her with a very happy smile on her face Senna said nothing as she grabbed Rukia by her hair harshly, yet Rukia showed no emotion. Senna growled and smashed Rukia's face against the wall Rukia groaned in pain but did nothing else she was way too weak to wipe the blood that was going down her face. Rukia was weak she couldn't fight back and she felt she was going to die her regrets were not spending more time with her family and friends, leaving Hanataro and Kirito, not settling things with Mako, and most importantly telling Ichigo how she really felt about him.

"Rukia before you die I want to you know I hate you to be honest I despise you but at the same time I actually respect you," Senna sighed, "You know in another world, universe, fanfiction story maybe you and I are best friends but in this story only one of us can have Ichigo and it should be me I had two of his children and I literally killed for him." Rukia looked at Senna and truly listened to her and even though it hurt like a bitch she couldn't help but laugh at Senna. Senna looked in confusion and then rage as Rukia laughed, "And what the hell are you laughing at?"

Rukia giggled a bit but then got her composure back, "Senna do you hear yourself like omg you sound crazy and pathetic you stupid bitch-"

Senna growled and kicked Rukia in the stomach, "That shut you up," Rukia coughed up blood and glared venomously at Senna, "Anyways before you so rudely interrupted me...shit I knew I forgot something I have to text Riruka and tell her what's happening you stay right there I'll be right back."

Rukia watched as Senna left and gave a sigh of relief she sat up as upright as she could happy her phone was in her bra ha stupid bitch didn't even search her thoroughly to know she was carrying two phones, and Senna only took her work phone. Rukia got her phone out with little difficulty and got her phone out she frowned when she saw she had no service her phone was only on ten percent so she moved around with much effort on her part trying to find a bar she smiled when she found one it was faint but it was still a signal. She quickly dialed Ichigo's number it took a few rings but he answered with a gruff hello.

Rukia couldn't help but give a huge grin that hurt her face, "Ichigo I can't talk long but Senna has me in some kind of catacombs please help me."

Rukia hung up her phone up and tucked it back in her bra and laid her head on the wall it was time for a long nap. Ichigo looked at his phone fear showing in his eyes Kaien looked at Ichigo asking what was wrong, but Ichigo just stood in shock he couldn't move all he could do was glare at Riruka who was tied up in a chair screaming obscenities. She has yet to tell them exactly where Senna new location was they already checked the warehouse but obviously Senna was already gone with Rukia. It was going on three in the morning and everyone urged Ichigo to get some rest of course he didn't want to saying he had to go out and look for Rukia; it was hard but they finally got Ichigo to sleep even though Tatsuki had to knock Ichigo out with a pan...but at least he was sleep. Yet, Hanataro couldn't sleep he needed Rukia back so he woke Kirito up and they both and they both went to Riruka Kirito looked at her with angry eyes while Riruka just glared.

Hanataro went up to her with a look of pure innocence and began to whine, "Riruka please tell us where Rukia is," he started crying and sniffling, "Please we all need her back didn't you have a mother?" Riruka just nodded her head. "Well I didn't I know Senna isn't my real mother I been knew but Rukia she was my mother, my real mother she died when I was born and I had to live with that feeling of that lost connection with out a mother then Rukia came and I was happy because I found a mother can you understand that?"

Riruka looked down she felt bad for Hanataro but she wasn't going to tell them where Rukia and Senna were.

Kirito cleared his throat, "Riruka you know Senna my mother...well she can't even be called that really well all my life I looked up to Senna as if she could do no wrong that was until I found out mother dear saw me as nothing as a pawn she ignored me called me a mistake said she wished she had a abortion one time when I refused to tell her where my dad was Rukia stood up for me she called me her child she was a mother to me after years of not having a real mother Rukia came and filled the empty space for me she's the only mother for me."

Riruka was ashamed but she couldn't Senna she couldn't until she heard Mako's voice, "Riruka I hated Rukia I wanted nothing more for her to die but after Senna slapped me I started comparing Senna and Rukia Senna has done nothing but used us Rukia was trying to connect with me and I ignored her I hurt her and I'm so ashamed Senna is capable of so much I don't want this to end with Rukia dead and me not even trying to fix this bad blood between us so please Riruka help us find our Mother and Senna."

Riruka sighed, "She's at the old jail Rukia should be downstairs in the catacombs I'm sorry but by now she should be dead."

Mako frowned, "Please that women is stubborn as hell come on lets call a taxi thank you Riruka."

The kids ran down to the lobby as quietly as possible leaving without a trace. Hanataro was scared he was really thinking about what Riruka said what if Rukia was dead he shook his head no they will find her alive. When the taxi driver stopped at their destination he looked in confusion as the kids walked out but shrugged when they paid and left. Mako took a deep breath as she looked outside for signs of Senna she had to be cautious especially since her brothers were with her she was the oldest after all. She looked at Kirito and Hanataro and beckoned them to follow her the jail was creepy as fuck and old it had cells rowed up in lines to make it more creepy skeletons were still in their cells chained up like dogs with dry blood all over the cells walls. Hanataro shuddered and clinged to Kirito Mako's self confidence died down and she grabbed on to Kirito now Kirito on the other hand shrugged and kept walking he wasn't scared like his siblings hell he wanted his room like the jail was.

They continued walking until they heard someone coming Kirito grabbed Hanataro and Mako dragging them into the darkness if one of the cells and covered their mouths Kirito looked and saw Senna growling and yelling to herself as she left the building and slamming the door behind her the kids looked to where Senna came form and ran down the stairs as fast as they could. When they got down there Mako and Kirito screamed form the top of their lungs as they saw Rukia she was all the way fucked up both her eyes were black and blue and swollen as fuck she had a busted lip her legs were dirty and scratched up as well as her arms and since half of her shirt was ripped you could see the bruises and scratches she had. To make it all worse she was barley breathing Mako got out her phone to call for help she cursed as she walked around looking for a signal, Kirito was looking for something to break Rukia's chains, and Hanataro was trying to wake her up none aware Senna was walking back in the jail with a crowbar and a malicious grin on her face. Ichigo woke up but not in his usual way when Hanataro would come and sit on him or even when Kirito would hit him with a pillow and he didn't hear Mako's yapping either no he woke up to his friends all of them had worried faces Ichigo tilted his head asking what was wrong.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry man but your kids are missing." Nnoitra stated.

Ichigo eyes widened, "What no they were sleeping I made sure how are they missing!"

Kaien sighed, "Apparently they left last night we believe to go find Rukia."

Ichigo scowled and got his phone out the boys looked to see what he was doing, "They're at a old jail not far from here."

Grimmjow looked surprise, "How do you know that."

"Oh I put tracking devices in my kids for reasons like this and because I was scared one day they would sneak out the house one day and get lost call it parents paranoia," The boys nodded in amazement but afterwards got dressed to go and rescue the kids and Rukia. "This is it its time to end this."

A/N Is she going to die is she going to live are the kids going to be okay find out whenever and if ever I update this will this be the end we don't know well I do and you have the power to decide if I should continue or end this story hmmm I don't know what to do so guys enjoy I am so sorry it was so fucking short three pages front and back amounted to this I think its the stress my friends are being such assholes and I guess its the time to stress cause mid terms and family shit so depression is real lol and I'm not joking but what do you guys care anyways hope you enjoyed the story Drama out


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hey guys I posted this for you guys cause I wanted to I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys please excuse the mistakes and enjoy oh yeah don't forget to review follow and fav I want to thank achalida for reviewing and thanks everyone for the support but guys I have some news I want to spill so gang of roses right wants me to take up one of her GrimmIchi stories and so I was like no I can't I'll mess it up I'm not experienced you know this girl was like its okay I already have a chapter one for you just post it on your page mind you she has chapter one of this story on her page as well anyways I want to try the Yaoi thing out and you know see if I have something going she sent me her copy and I fixed her mistakes and added a little more to the story as well guys I am going to really need your support on this story I will be posting it right after I post this if yaoi isn't your cup of tea *Shrug* then don't read but trust me the story is cool its a reality tv type story there is you know Mpreg cause that's how she wanted the story so yes I'm posting it but please enjoy this story and tell me what you think of it okay now you can read

Chapter 16

Once again it always hurt it always hurt she was losing a lot of blood from her open wounds she already die that's something she accepted. She was a warrior yet she was still scared not for herself no but for Kirito, Hanataro, and Mako Senna tied them up, but thankfully hasn't hurt them yet. Anyways Senna was screaming and yelling nonsense while Rukia stayed as attentive as she could making sure none of the kids got hurt. Kirito was cool calm and collected Mako was panicking but Hanataro was crying and Rukia could see that Senna was getting annoyed Rukia's body ached but she still mustered the power to move over to the other side as far as she could go with out the chains pulling her back which wasn't far so Hanataro crawled over to where Rukia was and let her comfort him. Hanataro whimpered and cuddled up with Rukia and started and sniffling as Rukia chained hands rubbed his back, Kirito glared a bit he knew Rukia was comforting Hanataro and that their lives were in danger but he still felt that jealousy towards Hanataro he was still a kid after all. Senna sighed and glared at Rukia who was whispering sweet assurances to him Senna decided to pull Hanataro away by his hair, Hanataro screamed in pain as Senna dragged him away from Rukia. Mako and Kirito begged Senna to stop and let him go, while Rukia was pulling her chain she was hurt yes but as a Nanny she promised Ichigo to she would protect his children and that's just what she planned to do. She pulled the chains with as much might as she could and since the chains were rusty and pretty old they automatically snapped but it drew a lot of power out of her and she was breathing heavily. Senna was amazed at Rukia's strength but anyone in their right mind could tell Rukia was running out of energy and she was dying or at least was going to sleep into a coma Hanataro shrieked as he watched as Rukia struggled get up Mako was in awe and Kirito was trying to get out of his confines. Senna pushed Hanataro away from her and walked up to Rukia and smiled.

"Oh man I am going to enjoy killing you."

Senna began punching Rukia causing her to stagger, but she rather the abuse on her then the kids Rukia thought as she tried to gain control over her dizzy body that this scenario reminded her of the story save me good plot in my opinion (LOL). Anyways Senna grabbed Rukia's hair harshly and smashed her head against the brick wall Rukia groaned and passed out she thinks she was so out of it she heard Ichigo's voice screaming her name. Rukia moaned as she woke up she was in the mansion in her bed wait no she was in Ichigo's bed and he was also in bed with her and she wasn't hurt she was okay was it all a dream? Ichigo groaned next to her causing Rukia to look at him in wonder.

"Morning Rukia man you're up early."

Rukia tilted her head, "Yeah I'm up man I had a weird dream."

Ichigo scooted closer to Rukia and sighed, "Really what was it about?"

"Ugh I don't even want to remember to be honest."

Ichigo laughed, "Well I hope we were still married in this dream."

"Nope its weird babe like I was a Nanny for Mako, Hanataro, and Kirito and you well you were still an asshole." Rukia answered.

Ichigo pouted and got up out of his bed Rukia blushed as she watched Ichigo get his sweatpants and put them on and stretch. He turned to Rukia and kissed her cheek telling her he was going to get breakfast Rukia smiled and watched as Ichigo left and laid down in the bed with a bright smile. Man that Senna dream seemed so real she thought she was going to die but it was all a dream but man was that the realist dream she had ever had Rukia decided not to think about it much about and decided to go downstairs for breakfast, so she put on her pj's on and went downstairs to eat. When Rukia went downstairs she was greeted by her kids who all said an in sync good morning. Rukia greeted her kids and sat down next to Ichigo and started to eat her already made breakfast Rukia smiled as she ate and looked at Mako and shivered.

"Mako sweetie you'd never hurt me right?"

Mako who was eating her breakfast and talking to Kirito tilted her head in complete confusion, "Mom are you okay why would you ask me that of course I would never hurt you I love you."

Rukia sighed in relief but she felt as if everything was out of whack like this was all fake Rukia shook her head this was right no matter how awkward things felt. Ichigo looked at his wife with a huge grin of pride and cleared his throat he and Rukia had an announcement to tell the children.

"Kids me and Rukia have an awesome announcement."

Rukia giggled, "Yes we do well you see kids l umm well hmm about two weeks ago I began having morning sickness so me and Ichigo well we went to the doctors and well I'm pregnant."

The kids all had different reactions Kirito shrugged and kept eating Mako started screaming and hugging Ichigo and Rukia saying she was so happy and Hanataro well he started complaining. Rukia laughed as Hanataro yelled about him being the only baby in the family and how he didn't want another sibling Ichigo obviously not happy by his sons behavior glared and shut Hanataro up real quick. Rukia looked at Kirito who had no emotion about the baby and was kind of upset she wanted a reaction from him as well she wanted her older son to give his response to the baby.

"Kirito how do you feel about the baby are you happy?"

Kirito ate his bacon and shrugged, "Well I'm fine about the baby I just have no emotion."

"Well I want you to be happy Kirito this baby is something I want you happy about."

Kirito sighed, "Well I'm happy mom I really am but _-"_

 _Wake up Rukia please wake up_

Rukia shook her head was she hearing things she looked back at Kirito to continue but once again she heard a voice in her head Rukia vigorously shook her head trying to get the voice out her head but to no avail. Suddenly a flash of light came across her and she was seeing white she closed her eyes and started blinking and looked around as her vison slowly came back to her she was hooked up to IV's, was casted up, and had a massive headache and was confused as hell.

"Rukia oh my gosh you're woke."

Rukia squeaked, "Hisana is that you?" Her voice was grasp and she was pretty sure it was from lack of use and her vision was still a bit fuzzy but it was better than it was before. Rukia had a lot of questions and she needed them answered, "Hisana where am I and where's the kids are they okay Hisana please tell me the kids are okay."

Rukia's eyes widened she remembered now Senna had her captive and she took the kids, she doesn't remember what happened after her fucking head was smashed. Rukia frowned and tried to get up but Hisana gently pushed her down.

"Calm down the kids are safe just relax okay you're in the hospital and you are pretty messed up your ribs were broken, you had internal bleeding, busted lip, you were pretty bruised up your face is well was swollen, your eyes were black and blue, you had a critical concussion bruised wrist and cuts to last you a life time so please I'm asking you to calm down."

Rukia settled down and took a deep breath, "How long have I been out?"

Hisana sighed," A year." Rukia gasped causing Hisana to laugh, "I'm just kidding you've been out for about a month doctors said its a miracle you even survived."

"And what of Senna?"

Hisana frowned, "That bitch was beaten half to death by some females and was sentenced to 20 years in a mental asylum."

"Oh well that's satisfying and umm where's Ichigo?"

"Ohhh you mean your hot boyfriend boss well he's getting his kids from school he should he should be here in a few," Rukia smiled a bit and laid her head comfortably on the pillow comfortably, "Oh and Rangiku and Momo will be here later and Byakuya, Gin, and Aizen say they will be here tomorrow hmm oh yes and Rukia your ex's wives are scary."

Rukia wanted to full out laugh but it hurt too much, Hisana smiled and told Rukia she was going to get the nurse and would be right back. Rukia looked at Hisana leave and sighed and looked at the boring white ceiling a few minutes later Rukia heard the door open she thought it was Hisana so said nothing but felt shivers when she heard the voice she's been aching to hear.

"Hey Rukia you're finally awake."

Rukia smiled as sat up as much as she could looking at the man who was the bang of her existence and was now the man of her dreams.

"Ichigo long time no see."

A/N Soo how was it was it good yes no maybe so comment review and follow and fav and I'll see you through the screen later sorry it was short I promise to start making them longer in due time now I'm off to post my first ever yaoi ahh I'm scared anyways bye


End file.
